While We Were Gone
by Giminia Wow
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks. They weren't expecting all the changes that greeted them. Why is Jasper there, what happened to Bella, & who are the newcomers? Edward expected Bella to welcome him back with open arms, what he found was a new guy in her arms & hostility he wasn't expecting. But a lot has changed while they were gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, I don't know if this will be a full fic or maybe just a one shot. I normally write HP, but have been sucked into the Twilight and TVD universe. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers, L.J. Smith, and The CW**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

 **Chapter One**

" _Was that Alice Cullen? I didn't know they were back."_

" _I wonder if Edward is back too."_

" _He is, he's in my first-period class."_

" _I wonder if Bella knows."_

" _I wonder if she cares."_

" _I doubt it, have you seen her boyfriend?"_

Alice Cullen frowned slightly; she hadn't seen anything about a boyfriend in Bella's future. Although to be fair, she hadn't seen much of Bella's future in a while. She had tried to listen to Edward's wishes, but with Jasper gone, she missed her friend.

She had kept it to herself for two months before she confronted Edward about the blackness of Bella's life. He was concerned but determined to stay away. Finally, she convinced him that they needed to go back, they needed to check on her. She was family after all.

She met Edward outside the cafeteria; he was wearing a frown on his face. Alice knew he must have been hearing all the thoughts about their reappearance at school and probably about Bella's new boyfriend. She felt sorry for her brother, but he had to have known that was a possibility.

As Alice and Edward walked into the lunchroom, a silence filled the room. Silent except for Bella and a group of people that Alice hadn't recognized.

 _It looks like Bella has made new friends_ , Alice thought. She saw her brother staring at Bella and give her a slight nod.

"So those are the infamous Cullens," A tall, stocky boy with short black hair whispered to Bella. He had been leaning back in his chair with his arms relaxed on the back of her and another chair. Alice could see the muscles defined on his chest and raised an eyebrow; she didn't know that Bella went for more defined guys. This was a new development. "I'm kind of disappointed; I was expecting more."

Bella snorted and nodded her head, glancing over at the girls seated next to the boy. The blonde chuckled, "Ty leave Allie alone." She whispered.

Bella shook her head and grinned, "Stop calling me Allie."  
The brunette girl laughed, "Okay, Bells, we know it's personal. At least we don't start naming you guys from Beauty and the Beast."

Bella shrugged, "At least that would make more sense." The table laughed as Edward and Alice approached. They hadn't been speaking above a whisper the whole time, but of course, the two cold ones heard every word.

"Hello Bella," Alice said with a bit of trepidation in her voice. Since she hadn't been able to see Bella's future, she wasn't sure how to approach the girl.

Bella looked Alice directly into her honey colored eyes. "Alice."

"Bella can I…" Edward began, but a chime from a cell phone interrupted his words. Before long other chimes went off and all seven of the seated students were looking at their phones.

Bella gasped and grabbed her bag as the others followed suit, "Sorry Alice, but I've got to go." She said as she ran from the building with her new friends at her heels.

Alice and Edward both ran after the group stopping once they got to the parking lot. Bella threw her keys to the raven haired boy, and he jumped into her truck, starting to pull out as a red convertible pulled into the lot.

Alice got a look at the driver as Bella rushed into the car and her friends began to pull out of their spaces. One small nod and a slight grin in her direction was enough to confirm as he pulled out after them.

Jasper.

 **OoOoOoO**

Racing to the car as it pulled up, Bella noticed it was not Stefan as she had anticipated, but Jasper. Her heart plummeted, the only reason Stefan wouldn't be driving his car would be if he had to stay behind. That meant that it was more serious than he let on. Knowing that Alice and Edward would follow her after that abrupt departure, Bella knew that she would have to deal with them soon. From the smirk on Jasper's lips, they saw it was him driving. Bella groaned, not sure if she was ready for the confrontation.

Jasper raced home. Bella glared at the blond driving, and he began to laugh, "It's not funny Jazz."

"It is Darlin'; this should be hilarious."

"You've been spending too much time with Damon." She said pointing out the obvious. This just made Jasper laugh harder, "What happened?"

"One of the pups took a nip outta your man," he said as he went up the drive.

Bella groaned as they pulled up to the big house. She jumped out as Jake jumped off the porch. _At least he looks ashamed_ , Bella thought as she glared at The shape-shifter.

"I'm sorry Bells," Jake started as she walked past him and into the house. She heard the other cars pulling up and doors slamming. Bonnie went running in before Bella, Elena on her heels to grab the candles for the spell.

"Who did it," Bella hissed at her friend. Jake looked at the ground knowing his friend was going to go ballistic.

"Who do you think?" Seth said lightly, "You have to admit Bella, those two shouldn't share the same air. Between Damon's mouth and Paul's temper, it's surprising it was just one bite."

Paul looked around; it was almost comical how this giant of a man and a shape-shifter was scared of the five foot five slip of a girl. Paul knew her temper could rival that of her boyfriend and with all the training she had gone through with Damon, she really could pack a punch. With this bite, he was expecting a broken nose at the very least.

Bella began to stalk over to Paul when Jasper stood in front of her, keeping her away from the wolf. Seth and Quil both snickered that the Vampire had to save the wolf. All the wolves took enjoyment when Bella lost it on Paul. It was good to see that someone could take him down a notch. The fact that it was this human and best friend of their Beta was just icing.

"Woo there Darlin', you know Damon probably had it coming," Jasper said as he sent her a high dose of calm and held her arms down as he hugged her to his firm chest.

"Let me go Jazz," Bella yelled, fighting the calm that Jasper was sending her, she was always so stubborn, "I'm going to bite him and see how he likes it."

Jasper chuckled, I'm sure he'd like that a lot, especially in the same ways that Damon has shared, but you know you'd probably break a tooth.

"ARGHHHH!" Bella screamed, Jasper and the rest of the sound sensitive creatures all winced at the octave of her voice. Bella smirked, "I'm going to buy a dog whistle tomorrow for all of you."

The boys all groaned, and Jasper let Bella go knowing she wouldn't hurt Paul, at least not at that moment, though Jasper was sure she would find a way to enact her revenge. She was very well suited for her boyfriend.

"Allie, calm down," said man came walking out of the front door holding onto his ribs. Bella ran to the man, lifting his shirt to check his bruised ribs and saw the bite marks, still red, but no longer green. The bite of a shifter was deadly to cold ones, instantly killing, but for regular vampires, the bite would infect slowly like gangrene. They had found that since shifters were not real Children of the Moon, but were the work of shamans, a witch could counter the effects and stop the process. "I'm all right; it would take more than the bite of a mangy mutt to take me out."

Thank God for Bonnie. While she still didn't like Damon, she saw how he pulled her friend out of the depths of depression when they first met. "Stop calling me Allie, _Noah_ ," Damon smirked, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

Bella gulped in air as the adrenaline left her and she began to sob. Jasper pulled her out of Damon's embrace and into his chest as he calmed her. It was a testimony to her friendship to the Vampire who had been there since the beginning, that he was the only one allowed to comfort Bella. Paul grimaced as all eyes went to him, knowing she was like this because of him. Jake nodded his head to the woods behind the house and Paul complied. Shooting Damon a look of apology, he ran off to the woods shifting at the tree line.

The groups were consumed by thoughts of their sobbing friend who was now sitting on the steps of the house with Jasper and Damon on either side of her, that no one noticed as two cars pulled up next to the silver Volvo further down the drive.

The wind shifted, and the solemn groups got a whiff of the intruders. Damon stood up and in front of Bella, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena. Jasper, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler joined him as the family of cold ones approached. Jacob and Quill also walked forward, Embry had gone to call Paul and the rest of the pack.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Jasper." Alice Cullen said in a whisper, fully taking in her former partner. It had been months since she had seen him and she couldn't get over the change in him. For one, that his eyes were hazel and not gold or red. He was also no longer pale; his skin had a slight tan to it.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't think I owe you any explanations, Alice." He said with contempt lacing his words.

Jasper looked over at his former family with nothing but regret and anger in his heart. Anger over what they had done to Bella all those months ago and regret that he once called them family. Caroline reached down between the two of them and slid her had into his. He looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled, squeezing her fingers, and the regret left his body. No, he didn't regret these months after he left his family, he found a new one.

"Bella, Jasper," Edward said stepping forward, "I don't understand."

"You don't understand what Edward?" Jasper called out for everyone to hear, "What is it that boggles your mind?"

Stefan turned his head to glance at Bella, and she rolled her brown eyes at him. Stefan let out a small snicker before turning back to face the cold ones and put his mask back on.

"Jasper, what are you doing here? Here with Bella? We agreed to leave her alone." Edward said with anger evident in his voice. "You of all people should not be around her. She isn't safe around the likes of you."

Jasper let out a low growl, "You dare stand there and say that Bella isn't safe with me? You think you're superior because you believe you conquered your lust for her blood? Every one of the Cullens knows of your _need_ , not of Bella, but of what runs through her veins."

Edward began to walk forward, shaking in a fury, "You are a monster, Jasper! You have killed hundreds of innocents, thousands maybe. She isn't safe with you!"

"Bella is ALWAYS safe with me!" Jasper yelled letting go of Caroline and walking towards Edward; his eyes pitch black and hands fisted, "Bella is my sister, I would die to protect her! Particularly from the likes of you!"

Bella stood up, tear tracks visible on her face, "Jazzy," she called out. Only with the soft tone of her voice to Jasper relax, "Jazz, don't give in to his prodding. You are no more a monster than I am."

"Bella you can't know the atrocities this man has done in his past," Edward said, still staring at Jasper with loathing.

Bella began to walk towards Jasper, Damon behind her, "I know everything Edward. Jasper has no secrets from me. I know of the Major, of the God of War. I know he was Maria's right hand. I know that for years while he was lost, that he felt nothing, that he almost relished in the kill. I know of his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte, how they pulled him from that life and he began to feel again. How he found his humanity again. How he loved Alice for bringing him to your family, as well as how he hates you all now because of your treatment of me. Which is unnecessary, as you can see, I am fine."

She put an arm around Jasper's waist, and he brought her close, inhaling her honey scent, and kissed her forehead. Bella grinned up at the Vampire she considered a brother before turning back to Edward's honey eyes, "I know EVERYTHING about Jazz."

"And you are okay with that? That he kills innocent people?! How could you be okay with that behavior?!" Alice cried out, stepping up next to Edward. Bella heard Caroline growl in anger.

"He doesn't kill innocent people; he has killed in the past. The key word is _past_. I am not ignorant that sometimes innocence is lost, it sometimes happens, but Jasper grieves for those for those deaths. He does the best he can, and he is stronger for it."

"You are naive!" Edward shouted at her. He could not believe that she would think that Jasper was sorry for killing people.

"I would watch how you talk to my girl, Mind Reader," Damon said slowly, his piercing light blue eyes narrowing at the cold one.

Edward scoffed at the newcomer, "No one is speaking to you, I am here to talk to my brother and my girlfr-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Jasper asked, incredulously. "Do you hear yourself? You come back to town after leaving Bella sobbing in the woods almost a year ago, and you think you have a right to talk to her?"

"She is _mine_ Jasper," Edward said coldly.

"I am not _yours_ ," Bella said lowly. "I don't belong to anyone unless I choose to be, and I want Damon. I chose him six months ago; I pick him now. I want him for eternity." Damon pulled her into his side and smirked at the mind reader.

"Bella, I-"

"Go HOME EDWARD," Bella yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU LEFT ME! YOU SAID I WAS FORGETTABLE; YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER DARKEN MY DOOR AGAIN, YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE, SO FUCKING DO IT! LEAVE! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE BEST AT, FUCKING LEAVE. A four-month relationship does not mean you OWN me; you don't get dibs on my love or my blood, which we all know is what you want. Leave me alone. Pretend I don't exist. It's what you do best."

Bella turned to go back to the house when Edward blurred to her, trying to grab her arm to get her to stop. With a quick step around, Bella was pushed to the side, behind Jasper, as Damon grabbed Edward's arm and pulled it hard. Edward groaned in pain, and instantly his family began to run forward, what they weren't expecting was Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Jake and six giant wolves running to Damon's aid.

"I believe my girl told you to leave," Damon said into Edward's ear. "I don't think she permitted you to touch her delicious body. So the next time you can't keep your hands to yourself, I will rip off your arms and shove them so far up your ass, you'll be picking your teeth Cold One."

"What are you?" Edward bit out in obvious pain. He had mistakenly thought that Bella had a human boyfriend, as he was currently on the floor with his arm twisted tightly behind his back, he now realized that was the furthest from the truth.

"I'm what you could only dream about," Damon said with a small chuckle, "I am Damon Salvatore, I am a REAL vampire, and you are just an abomination. Don't touch my girl again; I don't share well with others. Ask my brother."

Edward's eyes grew wider, "You couldn't find a human to be with Bella, you just had to get another soulless creature to take into your bed? Why would you put yourself in this kind of danger?!"

Damon began to laugh as he pulled Edward up by his arm. He held onto Edward tightly as Bella came up to the front of the boy she once thought she loved. "Who I have in my bed is none of your concern Edward Cullen. Whether he was human or not, it doesn't matter. Damon is one thing that you are not," She said with narrowed eyes. "Loyal. He has stayed by my side through a hell of a lot more. I have spelt more blood in front of him, and he's still here. You smell a drop of blood, and you're like Adios, senorita! "

"I'm back now," He said, a frown marring his perfect face.

"I don't care." She said quietly, "You come near me again, and I won't be responsible for what happens."

"Is that a threat Bella?" Carlisle Cullen finally spoke up. He was disappointed to see what kind of person Bella had become in the nine months they had been away.

Suddenly a wooden stake was lodged into the front of Edward's silver Volvo. Everyone looked up to the porch of the home where Charlie Swan and an unknown man was standing there with a crossbow. Edward growled loudly in anger.

"That's a promise, Cullen." Charlie Swan said as he and the man walked forward.

Bella smiled brightly at her father, "Edward, I would like to introduce Alaric Saltzman. Vampire Hunter and best friend to Damon. He's very protective of my friends and me."

"Damon release the boy, it's time to go." Charlie said, "Alaric and I will meet you all there in an hour."

Damon nodded and threw Edward to the ground as Bella stood next to her boyfriend.

"Remember what I said Edward," She said she and Damon walked to his car, her group of friends also began to get into their own, "Leave me alone. I don't love you; I don't want you. That died and withered away the day you left me in the woods, so don't bother speaking to me again."

With that, the group of vampires drove off, Jake turned to the Cullens and shot them all a warning look, "I know you think you know what's best for Bells, but you need to hear her. She isn't the same naive girl you left in the woods. She has been through a lot, through hell and back with the help of Jasper and Damon. She isn't a damsel in distress, she's a fighter, and she will fight dirty if need be. The treaty remains the same, stay on your side of the line and out of danger to humans, and we will be all right."

"What about Bella," Carlisle inquired looking at the young boy.

Jake stared at the doctor, "She makes her own decisions. If you anger or hurt her, her family will stop at nothing to end you."

"Again, is that a threat?" Carlisle asked.

Jake shook his head with a small grin, "Nope, as Charlie said, it's a _promise_. The Swans don't like your family, that includes Jasper and the rest of their family. You can't win with them, but you are more than welcome to try." With that, Jake ran into the woods, the shape of a giant reddish wolf could see seen running through the trees.

The Cullens stood there, contemplating what just happened, who the newcomers were and just how so much could change in such a short amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I didn't explain this crossover well I think. This story doesn't have a real posting schedule as I have a family, school work, and other stories that take precedent, but I couldn't keep this in any longer and needed to start this one as well.**

 **This is not during any real timeline, the originals timelines or plots except for bits and pieces probably won't make an appearance. One reason why is, I haven't seen the beginning of TVD in a while, so I'm a bit rusty on its timeline. TV shows are so intricate and have to constantly have sub plots that it would be a headache to work with. I'm more familiar with the Twilight-verse so that might be more in store. Also, most crossovers I read have Bella moving to** **Mystic Falls, which is why I changed it to the Scooby Gang moving to Forks instead.**

 **Another thing, I had a guest reviewer who was upset that this was a Damon/Bella fic and not a Jasper/Bella one. While I love Jasper/Bella, why would I write a crossover if it was going to be Jasper/Bella? I'm all for Jas/Bells (also have a plunny for that delicious couple), but I really wanted Damon cus who doesn't want him?**  
 **Anyways Peace, Love, Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Carlisle helped Edward pop his shoulder into place while Rosalie went to pull the stake out of the Volvo's radiator and take a look at the damage.

"GAAAhh!" Edward screamed in pain, not because of his shoulder, but because of Bella. "Carlisle, what has happened to my Bella?" He whispered in defeat, not forgetting the look on Bella's face while her new friend was holding his arm. There was a bit of anger her eyes when she talked to him, but there was no love. He had known he had hurt her, but he didn't realize that he would have indeed lost her. "How could she believe that I didn't love her?"

"I don't know son," Carlisle said with regret. He hated to see someone in his family so hurt, especially Edward. He and Edward had a special bond that could only come from being Carlisle's first companion. He had thought that the family was truly doing a good thing for leaving Bella out of this supernatural world, but now it seemed that not only was she part of it, but she also embraced it, and with many different creatures by her side.

"Let us go home and discuss this new development, but I must insist that you and Alice leave this coven and Bella alone Edward." The bronze haired boy looked like he wanted to argue but Carlisle put his foot down as the head of their family, "No, this is not up for debate Edward. For whatever reason; Bella has surrounded herself with many people, people she considers family. She will not see your reasoning. If you push her, you will lose, and we don't know what exactly we are up against. Your past relationship aside, she seems to be very involved with this Damon person. She is not the same girl you left behind, and you don't have a claim to her."

"But-" Edward began.

"Leave her alone Edward!" Emmett Cullen yelled, throughout the confrontation, Emmett had stayed silent, watching his beloved baby sister and his former brother interact. He felt a bloom of jealousy as Jasper was the one to calm and comfort Bella, not her lover, but Jasper. The vampire who once tried to kill her over a drop of blood had been holding her and acting as he should have. "You had your chance; you chose wrong. We shouldn't have left her."

"She could have died that night!" Edward yelled, "She could have been killed over a mere human accident, I couldn't have her live in our world where a paper cut could be fatal!" He dropped to his knees, the fight left his hard body, "It made sense to take the predators away from the prey."

Rosalie scoffed as she threw the stake at the back of Edward's head. The wooden weapon shattered on impact. Her family all looked at her in surprise. "Don't act like fucking martyr Edward!" She spat out at her brother, "If you were serious about that stance, you wouldn't have brought her into our world in the first place! You did it because you thought you had a handle on your bloodlust and it made you realize that even the great Edward Masen Cullen is _fallible_." Edward swallowed the venom that had pooled in his mouth just at the thought of Bella's blood, as Rosalie continued, "You might forget brother, but I do not. It was you who tossed the poor girl into the glass. Jasper was contained until you did that. You were stupid to think you could bring her into the den of lions and she would not look like a steak. You think you lost a mate? After only four months? You were able to leave her with minimal pain. I lost a brother of sixty years. You will leave them alone, or I will rip you limb from limb."

Rosalie sighed and looked Edward in the eye, "You and Alice believe that because you have gifts, you know what's best, I am telling you, you are wrong. I won't let you cost me a chance to get my brother back."

"What about Bella?" Alice finally spoke up.

Rosalie looked at her sister, "Bella has made her choice, Jasper stands by her as family. Jasper will always be my brother, she is family."

"Now she's family?" Edward asked shocked, "You were mean and distant to her the entire time we were together, but now because of Jasper, she's family?"

Rosalie nodded resigned, "Carlisle said it best, she is different. Jasper is a good person, no matter his past. No matter how much you remind him of his past misdeeds, he is different as well. He would have never spent touched Bella before, for fear of hurting her, today he… He's different."

Emmett agreed with his wife, and the two of them walked back to his Jeep and drove home. He needed time to process what had happened that day, maybe it was time for him and Rose to got on a hunting trip to decompressed what they learned.

 **OoOoOoO**

Edward Cullen had never felt so defeated in his existence. He had been explicitly told by his father to leave Bella alone, but all of his instincts were to protect her. She was the sun of his world; he needed to keep her safe. He had gone home with his family but was currently sitting outside of her home, up in a tree where he could see her room. No matter what Carlisle said, his Bella needed him, he knew it.

Edward contemplated the last year of his life; it had been stagnant before Bella, he knew that now. He was in school for something to do, for the ruse that was his life. He lived among the humans, but never actually knowing what it was like to be one any longer. He didn't understand the mind of children today. Girls were vapid and vain; boys were immature and violent if video games were the primary pastime of teens today. He didn't understand their need to grow up, to be promiscuous, to be reckless. Didn't they understand that life was precious? It should be savored, not wasted on computers games and porn; if the thoughts of his so called peers were any indication.

Then he met Bella. Sweet, beautiful Bella. She was his hope, his… Future, he knew it to be true. She was not vain; she was not afraid of him or his family. She loved him for who he was, not for what his condition made her believe. She saw him as he once was, he needed her. He should have never left her; he should have taken her away with him, just the two of them. She would have been happy; he wouldn't have turned her. No, he wouldn't damn something so beautiful as her soul to a life of a monster but would have lived with her contently for many years. Then, when his beautiful mate passed on, he would join her in seeking his own end.

Edward sighed at the lovely image of what could have been if he had not been selfish enough to leave her. As the sky grew darker, he watched as Charlie pulled up in his police cruiser and walked into the house. He then watched Jasper; his traitorous sibling as he walked into the living room as well. Edward growled his disapproval as he watched Jasper walk into Bella's room and grab some books and leave again. Charlie and Jasper both left the house and drove off in the same red convertible from earlier that day, only staying long enough to pack a bag and leave. Edward looked on confused, where was Bella? It was late; surely she should be home by now. Newton's, where she had worked the previous year, had closed twenty minutes before. Even accounting for the drive, Bella should have been home five minutes before Charlie pulled up.

A crack appeared on the ancient tree where Edward had hit it, bark falling the thirty feet to the ground. What was going on?

 **OoOoOoO**

"Darlin', we're home," Jasper called out as he and Charlie walked into the door of the house. Caroline called from the kitchen where the friends and family were sitting around the big island and table finishing assignments and waiting for the dinner that was promised to them by the Salvatore brothers.

Jasper dropped Bella's books onto the table next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Having just popped a cherry tomato into her mouth, she hummed in appreciation and squeezed his waist in thanks. Walking over to Caroline, he smiled at her, and gave a tender kiss, as Bella looked on with approval. It's not that she hated Alice, in fact, Caroline was very similar to Alice, it was that Jasper was not oppressed and constantly reminded of his past with Caroline. Alice had seen his past in visions and heard accounts from Edward when Jasper couldn't hide away the memories. While Caroline knew of his past and how bloody it was, she only cared about the man he was today. That is what Bella loved about her brother's new girl. She loved him despite his past, not as a condition of his control. She loved him unconditionally.

"Someone was watching the house," Jasper announced to the crowd of people in the room. "I didn't get a good whiff at who, but it was a Cullen for sure."

Bella snorted and continued with her trigonometry homework, "There is only one Cullen who was pervy enough to be watching the house. 'Edward, Let Me Breathe over you while you sleep, Cullen'." Bella shivered, "Why did I never find that as creepy as it was?"

"Because you are a sick and twisted girl who enjoys being watched," Damon called out from the stove as he stirred the sauce.

Bella chuckled at his words and shook her head, "Is that why I'm with you now? You have a freaky fetish of watching me while I sleep?"

"Only when you call out my name baby girl," Damon shot back at her with a wink.

"Do you realize that her father is in the room," Charlie asked as he took the beer that Stefan handed him, "Eighteen or not, she's my baby girl so no talking about sleeping with my daughter." Charlie shivered at the thought of the images in his head as the room laughed.

Bella snickered at her father, "Of course dad." Charlie reached over and smacked her in the arm as she chuckled again, "But really. What do we do? I won't go back to the house if he's going to be staring into my windows trying to get in again."

"Don't worry Allie," Damon called over his shoulder as he stirred his sauce, "You won't be alone. Someone will always be there."

"Yeah, Jasper," Charlie said firmly as the room laughed. Damon raised his hands in defeat as he plated dinner. As if they were a well-tuned machine, one by one the group began to move food to the table. Family meals were a new tradition, it didn't happen every night, but the group knew that it was important to them all, so they made it a priority, and with the day Bella had, it was a given that night was family night.

Bella looked around the table as laughter permeated through the air, these people, the mish mash of supernatural beings around the dining table, these were her family. It wasn't the family she had once thought she would end up with, but she was grateful for each one of them.

 **OoOoOoO**

Jasper sniffed the air, and he grinned. He could smell it, his kill. In the distance, he could see a mountain lion stalking a small herd of deer. Jasper snickered at the buffet of prey in front of him. Moving slowly from down wind he waited until the lion was preoccupied with his own feast when he pounced from behind. Grabbing the cat's neck with one hand and the jaws with the other, he shifted it slightly and killed the beast before he sunk his fangs in. Taking deep pulls off the hot liquid, he gorged himself on the carnivore, glad he did not have to settle for smaller game today when he heard a rustling of leaves to the left of him.

Jasper crouched down in a predatory stance when he caught a whiff of his former twin. Coming out of the crouch, but still wary, he stood to see Rosalie and Emmett standing not forty feet from him.

"Jazz," Rosalie said softly.

"Rose, Em," Jasper said with a small smile. He had been hunting animals for over sixty years and had perfected the perfect kill. Even though he had just fed, he did not have a drop of blood on his clothes.

"How ya been Jazzy?" Emmett asked his former brother. The two of them sauntered over to Jasper as he relaxed his stance.

"I'm good, it's been a hard year, but we are fine," Jasper said, including Bella in his assessment. He knew they wouldn't be to keep the dynamic duo out of their heads so Alice and Edward would soon hear about this little meeting, if not already.

"What happened Jazz? How did you end up with Bella? I thought you had gone to Peter and Charlotte's?" Rosalie asked quietly, not wanting to upset Jasper. She knew that if she had gone about it the same way that Edward had, Jasper would not hesitate to leave. She wanted her brother in her life, no matter what happened.

Jasper sighed and turned to walk further into the woods with Rosalie and Emmett following behind him. Finding a couple of large boulders, he sat down, and the other two mimicked his actions. If anyone came across the three vampires, it would just look like they were resting on a long hike.

"I ran that night after the party; I was running all the way to Denali when I stopped halfway." Jasper started his tale, "I stopped and hunted, feeling horrible that I had almost killed a girl I was starting to consider family, to consider my sister. After I had drained as many animals as I could handle, I knew I had needed to go back and make it right. Alice had texted me that Edward had wanted everyone to leave, to continue to Denali and they would meet me there, so I went. I didn't want to, but I did it anyway.." Jasper looked up at Emmett and Emmett understood. Emmett almost refused to go; he couldn't stand the thought of leaving his little sister unprotected. He would have stayed behind, but Rosalie wouldn't break away from the family, and he couldn't leave his mate.

"I waited for everyone to get there and I was going to apologize to Edward for ruining his relationship but, as you know, he never made it to Denali."

Rose nodded her head, Edward never went with them, he had gone off to mourn the loss of his relationship, only coming back after months away.

"Well I couldn't stand it, everyone was sad and upset, and I couldn't take all the emotions from the family. Alice could barely look at me, and I could feel the disgust and hurt rolling off her in droves. So two weeks after we were all there, I told her I would leave, I was sorry and not to look for me. That was it. I left, intending to stay with Peter and Charlotte."

"I started to go to their home in Montana, but I had to go to Forks first and apologize to Bella. I know that Edward didn't want anyone to contact her, but I had to make sure she knew it was all my fault and that I was sorry." Jasper said, he jumped up and began to pace the forest floor in front of Emmett and Rosalie, knowing the next part of his story would make everyone uncomfortable. "I went to her house, intending to wait for her to get home from school and she hadn't gone that day. The pain that radiated from her room was more than I had ever felt in my life, including during the change."

"We don't ever think that humans can feel as deeply as we do, our emotions are heightened so much that we take it for granted. There was so much sorrow, self-loathing, despair, and anger." Jasper paused his pacing and stood, looking out into the trees, "Bella was feeling so unworthy, and unloved, if I could have taken my own life, I'm sure I would have. Just to get away from all the pain."

"It was that bad Jazz?" Emmett whispered.

Jasper nodded, "It was, I waited for Charlie to get home, I didn't know if I could handle facing Bella on my own, but when he got home and saw me. He pulled his gun on me." Jasper chuckled darkly, "I'm sure he would have shot me, but Bella heard my voice and ran down the stairs and out the door, jumping into my arms. I was terrified, I had never hugged a human before, I was sure I would drain her in front of Charlie, but her emotions stopped me. For the first time in hours, she was elated; she had been bursting with love and affection, she had started crying saying she was sorry. Can you believe her, I almost killed her, and she said she was sorry for being clumsy."

Emmett and even Rosalie let out a small chuckle. They both knew Bella well enough to know that is exactly what she would do.

"Well, I carried her inside because she had a death grip on me. It was a good thing that I didn't need to breathe because she was holding onto my neck like a vice. Charlie grilled me about the family; I had told him that I had left after the party to go to Spain on a trip and hadn't known about what happened after I left. Charlie could see how much Bella needed someone; I guess she had been almost comatose up until my visit and that was the first time she had been out of bed in weeks. She asked if I could stay and I had been staying on the couch of the Swan house ever since."

"Wasn't that dangerous? Were you hunting daily still? I know you needed to before we left when you were around her." Rosalie asked genuinely curious.

Jasper smiled at his sister, "I was worried about it, and in the beginning, I would go for short hunts around the house. Bella was happy I was there, but she was still almost vegetative whenever I wasn't around. I tried to go hunting while she was sleeping and she would have night terrors and scream her head off that I had to move a camp bed into her room and pretend to sleep on it. After a week I had to tell her I needed a proper hunt and had to go overnight. By the time I got back, she was a mess and Charlie had contemplated shooting me again. He would mumble things about how to make it look like a hunting accident." Emmett snorted in amusement at the thought of Charlie shooting Jasper.

"When did Charlie find out about you? He had to know there was something off about you." Rosalie asked.

Jasper nodded, "Bella and I ended up telling him about me a couple weeks in because she knew I had to go on a real hunt and she began to show signs of falling apart again. Charlie had gotten mad because she had made progress and was regressing because of my overnight away. He had almost kicked me out when she yelled it out. Screamed out that I had to hunt Bambi because it's what I needed to do. Charlie was confused, it wasn't hunting season and was about to arrest me for poaching," Jasper laughed at the thought now, "Bella calmed down enough to tell him about the legends of the tribes about Cold Ones and why the tribe doesn't like us. She had me show Charlie my strength and speed. Then Charlie began to freak out, grabbed a bat he kept in the hall closet. He actually broke it on my arm when Bella started to get scared that he would make me leave and huddled on the couch, hyperventilating. I calmed her down; she had taken to sitting on my lap so I could stroke her hair when she had a severe attack. Charlie almost had a stroke until she soothed. After that, he sat down, and I told him my story. My whole story. He wanted to kick me out, it had only been a few weeks after all, but Bella would begin to panic at every mention of it that he was backed into a corner. After that, he made me go out and hunt every week. Still does, he sat with Bella or would take her to Billy's to hang out with Jake, anything to take her mind off of me leaving."

"What about the pack," Emmett asked curiously, "I thought they hated our kind, but they seemed pretty cosy with you guys at the house."

Jasper laughed and looked at his watch, "That is a story for another time, I have to go. I have to pick up Caroline, the girls have something planned, and she needs to go to Port Angeles to see if she can find supplies. Otherwise, it's a trip to Seattle."

"Jazz," Rosalie said, standing up and reaching for his arm, she noticed he was warmer than normal, "Jazz I am so sorry I never called you. Alice had told us you wanted a break, which hearing from us would be painful. I can't believe I never called you, my brother."

Jasper pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Rosalie. I understand. I never called either, I probably wouldn't have answered, Bella was not up to hearing anything Cullen for a long time, and she is my top priority."

"What about this Caroline?" Emmett asked, waggling an eyebrow, "She a top priority?"

Jasper smiled, "She is, but Bella is family. She and Charlie are my family first."

"What about us?" Rosalie asked with tears brimming her eyes.

"I don't know Rose," Jasper answered truthfully, "You are family, but you don't need me. Bella and Charlie, they need me. They both accept me for who I was and who I am. It's refreshing not to have to be ashamed of my past. We are all family, our group of friends are always there for us, it's different than it was with the Cullens."

"I still love you like my brother Jazz," Rosalie said, Jasper could feel the hurt and love radiating from his twin.

"I love you too Rosie," Jasper said, letting his affection flow back to her, "I always will, you are my sister, but the rest of them, the Cullens, aside from Emmett and you, they aren't my family anymore."

Rosalie's beautiful face crumbled and Jasper sighed, "Don't be upset darlin'?" he said with his Texas twang, "Tell you what, come over tonight to the big house, talk to Bella and the gang."

"Bella hates me Jazz," Rosalie said, regretfully.

Jasper shook his head, "No Rosie, Bella has never hated you. She knew you didn't like her much, so she gave you space, but you were the only one she was not hurt by. You didn't pretend to love, only to desert her. She misses you and Emmett; she never doubted that Emmett loved her, would have died for her. But she was closest to Alice, and Alice's departure hurt her more than anyone else. Come tonight; I will make sure everyone gives you both a chance. But make sure Edward and the rest of the family stay away."

"Jazz will you explain this," Emmett asked gesturing to Jasper's new appearance, "To us too?"

Jasper gave him a small grin and shrugged. Seeing a confused look on Rosalie's face he said, "Look; my friends are talented and extremely loyal to family, if they feel that Bella will be hurt, they won't hesitate to remove the pain. Especially Damon."

"Who is this Damon?" Emmett asked protectively.

"Damon is her savior, Damon is her equal. He loves her with everything he is. He's been through a lot and has been hurt worse than anyone I have ever known. He is right for her; he knows how to handle her fragile heart and her, his." Rose nodded and with a final hug and a promise to come that evening, the former siblings parted in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here we are, chapter 3! Don't get used to the frequent updates, I am writing as much as I can, but I also have 2 other stories I'm writing and they are just as important as this one.**

 **So I have gotten some great feedback from this story and one guest reviewer who just doesn't seem to get the concept of building a back story. Yes, this is a Damon/Bella story, as can be seen in glimpses in this chapter, but this is also a Jasper/Bella sibling story (not really, he is just like family, they are siblings in every way, there is no romance there). If you don't like the way I write, you don't have to read it. I get a kick out of your reviews and if all you can say is it's terrible because there were no Damon/Bella moments when there are many other characters that I have to deal with, too bad, so sad. No apology. It's my story, if you can do better, I will gladly give your writing a shot.**

 **Another reviewer asked a really important question. Why does Damon call Bella, Allie? I completely forgot to answer that question before so I am glad to answer it now. Their nicknames for each other (Allie and Noah) are from The Notebook. She is his Allie, and he is her Noah. Hope that clears everything up.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Bella had spent a lot of time ignoring most of the school. Rumors were swirling around her, and frankly, she was tired of it. She was the first to sit at lunch waiting for her family to join her, she thought over the year she had and was once again surprised she had survived it. Living and loving her family was not for the weak of heart, that was for sure. One by one her friends joined her at the table and her poor mood raised.

Jeremy was the first to walk up to the table and sat next to his friend. Giving her a hug as he watched her chew on a carrot stick he smiled. He knew that Bella still had trouble with her eating habits, but he was glad that the Cullens return hadn't caused her to regress into her bad habits. Speaking of, he watched as Edward and Alice Cullen both walked into the cafeteria, Edward still staring at his friend like she was a chocolate cake and he was on a diet.

"Bells, he's doing it again," Jeremy said as he opened his soda and popped a fry in his mouth.

Bella looked up as Stefan and Elena both walked up to the table, followed by Bonnie and Tyler. Stefan sat down on the other side of Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Looking over at Edward he let out a little hiss, "Stop staring at Bella, or I'll rip your eyes out of your head fuckwad!"

Tyler, being the only one at the table with super hearing, snorted unexpectedly and choked on a piece of food. He was not used to Stefan being so violent. Usually, that was Damon's job.

Bella looked up at Tyler with a grin on her face, "Ty, do you want a sip of my soda?" She offered as he continued to cough. With a smirk, he swallowed and shook his head no, a small laugh still on his lips. Bella looked around at the table, "Where is Caroline?"

"Jasper picked her up last period, something about picking up supplies in Port Angeles," Angela said as she plopped down next to Jeremy. Jeremy gave the brunette a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. Angela, still not use to the public display of affection, flushed pink as he took her hand. The relationship was still new, they had only been dating for a month or so, but Bella could tell it was already more serious than her relationship with Ben was.

"I think she was looking for a particular decoration," Bonnie said, "You know Caroline, it has to be perfect."

Bella groaned, "Why is she insisting on this dance, this isn't Mystic Falls. We don't do dances here."

Tyler laughed, "Which is why she is insisting on doing it. The Decade Dance was her favorite event. Why do you think she started the dance committee at the beginning of the year?"

"What decade is she planning?"

"Fifties," Angela said, "Should be fun. Poodle skirts and letter jackets."

"Boring," Tyler said, "Leather jackets and slicked back hair. That sounds like more fun."

Bella snorted, "Of course you would be a greaser Ty. It's just up your alley."

"You should talk, Damon is the epitome of bad boy greaser," Tyler chuckled, throwing a fry at Bella.

Bella laughed and nodded her head, they spent the rest of the lunch trying to figure out what kinds of fifties clothing they could find for their costumes, Bella even promising to go to shopping with Angela and the girls the next weekend.

"I don't understand," Edward said quietly under his breath to his sister, "Why does she seem so happy about a dance? Remember the prom? We had to trick her into going."

Alice looked up at the group of friends with a frown, it hurt to hear Bella be so happy about dances and shopping, and she was not included in the fun. Bella always hated shopping with her.

 **OoOoOoO**

Rosalie looked off the porch as Emmett knocked on the door. She was still angry over Edward and Alice, they had not been happy when they heard that she and Emmett were invited to visit with Bella, but they still weren't able to speak to her. Rosalie didn't care, she didn't even care if Bella would accept her apology, all she cared about was Jasper, her brother.

As the door opened, Rosalie turned to see a girl who resembled Bella quite a bit and a man around Edward's age. The girl gave a tight smile and stepped aside. Rosalie could see the animosity in the girl's eyes, but she didn't mind. That was something she used to, Rosalie was always the center of jealousy, but this was different, this girl wasn't jealous, this girl hated her for the part she played in whatever happened to Bella. That was certainly different.

"Jasper isn't here right now, he and Caroline will be back in about fifteen minutes," The girl said as she led them into the living room, "Bella will be down in a few moments. I'm Elena."

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife, Rosalie." Emmett introduced, "We're Jasper's… Uh, family. Or former family."

The man also gave a tight smile, "I'm Stefan, Damon's brother." He pointed them to the couch, and they all sat down waiting for Bella.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion on the stairs. Emmett smiled, he knew that smell. Strawberries and verbena, it was Bella.

"I'm serious Damon," Bella shouted. Emmett began to open his mouth to let her know they were there and Stefan shook his head. Rosalie looked over at the couple coming down the stairs and then the couple on the sofa, Elena had a smile on her face as she watched them argue.

"Okay Bambi," Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me Bambi!" Bella shouted walking down into the living room, not noticing the people sitting in the semi darkness.

"Why not?"

"Damon, we have three vegetarians in the family, I would really rather not be called something that reminds them of dinner," Bella scolded.

Damon couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at her reprimand, holding onto his sides as she rolled her eyes at him. Her anger instantly disappeared as she watched her boyfriend laugh at her.

Damon's laughter subsided, and he reached for her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her softly, a faint smile still on his lips, "Don't worry my Bell, no one gets to eat you for dinner but me."

Bella chuckled and smacked him in the arm, "Yes, well you won't be doing anything of the sort for a while, Noah."

Damon raised an eyebrow, his bright blue eyes sparkling, "Oh really? That sounds like a challenge Allie."

As he said the words, he brought his right hand to hers, grasping it lightly, he pulled it up between the two of them, laying it on his chest, and they began to sway. This was the way they were, the reason they called each other Noah and Allie. No matter the fight, no matter the intense anger that might be between them, they always ended it with a dance.

Bella smiled at their entwined fingers lying lightly on his chest, it didn't matter there was no music, Damon would sway them to the tune in his head or the rhythm of her heart. Ryan Gosling had nothing on Damon Salvatore.

Damon smiled at his girlfriend, leaning down, giving her a soft kiss, and leaning his forehead against hers as they swayed, "Allie, I can't let you come."

Bella looked up, anger and betrayal in her eyes, "Dammit Damon, I have to go!"

"It's not safe! I can't go looking for her if I'm worried about you in the city!"

"There are millions of people in Seattle," Bella pointed out standing still and placing her hands on his cheeks, "I'm safer there than I am here."

"Bonnie placed a spell on the house, you're safer here! It's only for two days."

Bella shook her head, "No, Bonnie is going. Stefan, Jazz, Caroline, even Elena is going, I can't stay here while you all are placing yourself in danger."

"God, why do you have to share this martyr trait with Elena! For once why can't you be more like Katherine and be a little selfish!"

Elena gasped, and Stefan groaned under his breath, wincing at the reaction he knew was coming. Damon must have realized his mistake and opened his mouth to contradict his words.

Bella dropped her arms, rage evident on her face, "I should be more like Katherine huh? A manipulative, self-centered, bitch?! Maybe I should fuck Stefan while I'm at it too? I know how much you guys both loved that aspect about her," Bella seethed as Damon stood there silently waiting for her to calm. Bella began to pace back and forth, Rosalie could almost see the anger rolling off of Bella's body.

Damon took a step towards Bella, deciding it was the right time to try and head off more ranting and that was when Bella struck. Turning toward her boyfriend, she pushed against him, and before Emmett knew it, she had a stake right up against Damon's stomach.

Damon winced, the tip of the stake making contact with his skin, piercing the shirt and just slightly indenting his flesh.

"Maybe selfish wasn't the right word Allie." Damon bit out slowly, bring his hand up to the stake, holding it in place.

"No," Bella grunted as she pushed ever so slightly, bringing her weight up against the wood, "The wrong word was Katherine fuck head. Don't. Compare. Me. To. Her. Again." She punctuated each word with a slight push. A tinge of coppery metal wafted through the air, and Bella pulled the stake out of his hand and threw it on the ground.

Damon groaned, regretting how much training she had been getting from Ric, Jasper, and himself at that moment as she had turned away from him.

"Allie…"

"Don't Damon," Bella spat out, "Just don't. Don't remind me how much I'm not your type, how much you preferred sexy Katherine to plain old me. I'm not exciting enough, definitely not sturdy enough, and ultimately flawed for you. You win, I'll stay home, I know where I'm not wanted." And she walked through the kitchen, the back door slamming shut.

"DAMMIT ISABELLA MARIE! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Damon shouted as he kicked a hole in the wall.

Ric walked into the kitchen to see Damon kick the wall, standing there, he could see into the living room at the pale faces with Stefan and Elena. Ric waited until Damon was finished destroying the wall and then said, "You really are an asshole Damon."

"Can we skip to the part of the lesson we already know? Everyone knows I'm a dick, they expect it from me. I'm only catering to my audience here."

"Go fix it, Damon," Elena said out loud walking into the hall.

"I can't yet Elena, she will stake me through the heart this time, you know how she is."

"You would deserve it jackass! How could you say that to her? You know how she is, you know she already doesn't feel worthy, and you fucking bring up Katherine? You fix this or I'll let Tyler bite you and this time you have to grovel to Klaus," Elena threatened, "It won't even take that much convincing. He loves Bells, if he found out what you said to her-"

"What did you say to her?" Jasper's voice met them at the door. His hazel eyes took in the distraught look on Damon and Elena's faces as well as the wall and narrowed, "What the fuck did you do? Where is Bella?"

"Fuck," Damon hissed under his breath as Elena stepped back, she knew what was coming. Ric must have known too, he guarded the back door so no one could get in.

"Elena. What. Did. He. Do."

Elena gulped, not wanting to tell Jasper something that could potentially get Damon killed.

"He said something about Katherine," Stefan said as he pulled Elena farther back.

Damon sighed, knowing he was going to get punched at least. Jasper blurred over in front of the raven haired man, grabbing him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Why would you do that Damon? Why would you mention your crazy ex to her? The one you were pining over for 145 years? Do you want me to kill you?"

"Ah, he can't answer any of your questions if he can't get air to his lungs Jasper," Ric pointed out as Damon was struggling to breathe.

Jasper dropped Damon to the ground and kicked him in the side, "You are an idiot Damon Salvatore. You know she loves you, you see she is prone to thinking she's worthless, and comparing her to that slut only makes her feel even lower. I should kill you, but I'll save that for Bella."

"She wants to go to Seattle, Whitlock," Damon grunted as he heaved a shallow breath in, "She intends to get in the middle of it all, where we know they are trying to kill her and go looking for it! I can't let her do it, I can't worry about if they find her if I get her back. So yeah, I said I wish she had a bit of self-preservation and was slightly more selfish, like Katherine. I would rather she stay here where it's safe, then go walking into danger when we aren't ready for it."

Jasper scoffed, "That girl will always choose to get in the middle of it, she will always help others even if it means jumping head first into danger. She will never be like Katherine, and as infuriating as you might find it, you love that about her. If she had any self-preservation, she wouldn't have the family she has now. She wouldn't be with you, cus God knows, you put her in more danger every day."

"Fine," Damon bit out, anger still in his eyes. Quickly he punched Jasper in the gut, the resounding crack was like lightning. Damon whistled out a small groan as he walked towards the door that Ric had opened, ushering him out.

Damon lifted his middle finger as he walked out the door, "Fuck you, dickhead!" He called out going to look for Bella.

Jasper laughed and shook his head, turning around as Stefan had run to get replacement boards for the wall. The drywall would need to be replaced, but just covering the hole would do for now. Damon could repair it later.

 **OoOoOoO**

Damon walked to the side of the house where he knew he would find Bella. She had taken a liking to looking into the woods from the gazebo. Just like he knew she would be, she was there, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring into the trees. Damon stretched his fingers as the bones began to realign and heal as he walked in and sat next to his girl.

Sitting a bit further than normal he said, "I didn't mean it. I don't want you to be Katherine, I haven't thought of Katherine in years, especially not like that and definitely not since we've been together. I just meant I wish you could see that I'm trying to keep you out of danger." He sighed as she continued to look into the woods, "She had a knack of knowing where danger was and running far away from it; you, my love, run right into it. It scares me that I could lose you because you would sacrifice yourself for everyone." He put an arm around her, and she leaned into his side, "Call me selfish, I want you. I want you whole, I can't keep you out of danger, but I'll be damned if I will walk you into it like a pig to slaughter if I can help it."

"But Ele-"

"Elena isn't my concern! Dammit Bella, can't you see. I will never leave you, I will never abandon you, but that also means you can't do the same to me."

"I'm not!"

"If you go with us and for some reason get hurt or killed, that is exactly what you are doing!" Damon cried out, his anger getting the best of him again, "Don't you understand, if you go and get captured, she will kill you. I can't live with myself if that happens."

"If I stay here and something happens to you, I couldn't live with that either," Bella said stubbornly.

Damon growled he could feel his face change, see the red haze over his vision, and feel the elongated fangs begin to protrude from his gums. Bella turned to face him, his vampire face shrouded his usually bright blue eyes. Bringing her small hands up to his cheeks, she traced the veins visible around his eyes and caresses his face until he got control of himself.

Once his fangs retreated back into his mouth, she kissed him. Soft at first and then with more vigor, straddling his lap, pushing her center into his growing erection, she began to move against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her ass even closer so he could brush up against her pubic bone. The cold wind swirled around them, but the friction that they created around them heated their entwined bodies. He wanted to take her right there, not caring that it was March; not caring that it was freezing outside, determined to heat her body with his own. Unfortunately, he knew they shouldn't.

Groaning, he pulled back from her pink lips, "Oh baby, I wish we could continue, but we should go back in."

"Why?" Bella asked frustrated, "Can't we just stay out here and cuddle in the cold?"

Damon chuckled, "As much as I like your thinking, Jasper and Blondie are home, and I think we have visitors waiting to talk to you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, some of the Cullens I would think. I smelled them earlier when we came down, but we, ah… Got distracted."

Bella paled, " They were there during our fight?"

Damon grinned, "Probably, they got to see you be a bad ass. I must say, you're getting faster, I didn't even see the stake," he began tracing his hands up and down her body. Goose flesh began to erupt on her sensitive skin, "Where, my dear Allie, did you hide that stake?"

Bella moaned at his soft touch, "I'll never tell," she teased as she got off his lap, grabbed his hand and walked back to the house.

Before they walked through the door, Damon held her back with a firm tug of her hand.

"Okay, you can come with us, but you have to drink my blood every day we are there. Not negotiable Bella."

Bella rolled her brown eyes, "Yes Damon, I will drink your blood." She went up on her tiptoes and gave her boyfriend another kiss, "I love you, Noah."

Damon smiled down at his girl, grabbing her hands, they began to sway again. Bella smiled back, moving in time with him, "I'm sorry I staked you."

Damon shrugged, "It wasn't the first time I've been staked in the middle of a passionate argument, I doubt it would be the last time." He smirked at Bella, giving her a kiss on the nose, "At least you didn't aim for the heart."

Bella stood back a few millimeters, "I would never, I might get mad at you, but I would never kill you."

Damon kissed her one more time, "I love you too Allie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These first few chapters are just flying out of my brain, and I have very little impulse control so here is the next chapter. This doesn't happen often, so don't expect swift chapters to be the norm. Apparently, my muse likes to wait until I have school work that I need to get done and then it works.**

 **I hope you are still enjoying the pacing of the story, this chapter is more insight into Bella's life and the end has a nice lemony goodness for you all. If you don't like lemons, don't read the very end.**  
 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**  
 **Gimi aka Jess**

Walking back into the house, there seemed to be chaos coming from the kitchen table.

"What happened to meek little Bella, Jazz?"

"Meek? Bella is not submissive. Maybe when you knew her," Elena bit out, angry at the way Emmett had talked about her friend.

"Bella was never violent before," Rosalie pointed out, she could see that her husband was confused even further by Bella, a girl he thought he had known.

"What do you think Rosie? Bella has had a hard year, what I told you, that wasn't even half of what she had been through." Jasper said over the pounding of the hammer. He and Stefan were putting up the last board over the hole when a cleared throat quieted the kitchen. In the door of the kitchen stood Damon and Bella holding hands.

"What did you tell them Jazzy," Bella asked quietly.

"Only about when I came back Darlin'," Jasper answered softly.

Bella couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. Damon pulled her into his side, kissing the side of her temple as she willed herself to stay in control. Even though she was over the brunt of the pain, thinking of that time of her life was hard. When she had lost herself in the darkness of her emotions.

"Bella," Emmett said, stepping forward slowly. It hurt him more than he thought possible to see her upset over what happened. "Bella, I'm so sorry I left you behind. You have to believe me, you're like my baby sister."

Bella moved away from Damon's side and shook her head, "No Emmett, I'm not like your sister." The tears in her eyes made their way down her cheeks, "We aren't family, I know that now. I don't blame you for leaving. Hell, I have forgiven you a long time ago for it, but don't call me sister."

"Bella-"

"No," Bella's voice wavered slightly, "No, I forgive you for leaving me, but don't call me a sister. You don't leave your family behind. You fight for them! You care for them! You don't go running away." Bella took a deep breath as Damon moved her back to his side, holding her tight. Stefan and Jasper all took a step towards her, and she shook her head again, wiping her face with her free hand, "Can we not talk about that? I… it… It's been a long day, I don't think I can handle another fight right now."

"Sure Darlin'," Jasper said with a small smile at his sister, "Do you want to sit for a while or would you rather Em and Rose leave?"

Bella shook her head again, "No Jazz, it's fine. I just need another moment. Go visit, and I'll get changed. I'll be down in a bit." Giving Damon a quick kiss, she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Caroline following her.

Jasper sighed as he ushered everyone back into the living room. Damon walking over to the cabinet and pouring three tumblers of his drink of choice, bourbon. Handing one to Ric and the other to Stefan, he downed his and poured another.

Turning to the cold ones in the room he said, "Sorry, I'd offer you a drink, but seeing as I want to rip your family apart and you don't drink, I didn't think it mattered."

Suddenly from the room above, Taylor Swift began to play, and the vampires in the living room wince at the loudness of it. Stefan starts to chuckle as Damon groaned, "Allie! Turn off that shit!"

"Shake it off Damon!" Caroline shouts as she heads down the stairs. As she walks into the living room, she says, "You know she needs it, it helps her calm down."

"I know, but…"

"No buts," Elena said as the music died, "It's better than Nine Inch Nails. That only made it worse."

"I should find this girl and put myself out of misery," Damon grumbled as he took another drink of his glass.

Caroline laughed as she sat on the couch, putting her feet on Jasper's lap and he pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek. Rose smiled at the look of ease on her brother's face. In the sixty plus years she had known Jasper, he was never completely comfortable. She could tell that the girl Elena was human, and that didn't seem to bother Jasper in the least.

Caroline caught Rosalie's golden eye and gave her a tight smile, "I'm Caroline Forbes, I don't think we've been introduced."

"Caroline, this is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen," Jasper said with a small smile, "Rose and I played the role of twins for many years."

"Rose, Em. This is Ric, Stefan, and his girlfriend Elena and Damon, Bella's boyfriend." Jasper formally introduced everyone as the music died upstairs.

"Thank God," Damon muttered as Elena laughed. Damon just shrugged and walked to the stairs waiting for Bella.

"I think Jazz has mentioned you two before," Caroline said, her smile becoming genuine, "I mean, not much. But he has told me you two were fun."

Jasper snorted, "I don't think fun is the word to use for Rose, but she has her moments."

Damon came back into the room with Bella, bringing her over to an oversized chair and pulling her into his lap. Rosalie noticed how Damon always had to touch Bella, it reminded her how she and Emmett were.

"Uh, how are you Bella," Rosalie asked politely. Emmett gave her an astounded look which she pointedly ignored. She had decided this girl was family; she was going to try to get to know her.

"Um, I'm good Rosalie," Bella answered confused.

"Look, Bella," Rosalie started, "I know we didn't get along before. I certainly didn't want you with Edward because I knew it would be bad for not only you but us as well." Rosalie ignored the growl coming from Emmett, "I am sorry for my role in what happened to you last year. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, I was trying to protect my family."

Bella nodded, "I understand that Rosalie. I do, and I was never mad at you for leaving. You certainly never made it unclear what you thought of my relationship with Edward. I admire that you stuck with your gut. I also know that Emmett left because you did. I know how mates work, Jasper filled me in. That is how I know I was never Edward's mate. He would never have been able to leave me, not for an extended period and not the way he did it. He shattered my heart, that should have been enough to have him stay if he was indeed mated to me." Damon took another swig of his drink to stop him from throwing the tumbler at the blonde's mate. "I meant what I said to Edward, our four-month relationship was not enough to have a claim on me. I wasn't upset that we broke up… Okay, that's a lie, I was devastated that we broke up, but I was mourning the family that left me more than the guy."

Bella's eyes began to tear again, and Jasper got up and sat down on the arm of the chair to hold her hand, sending her a bit of calm so she could get this part out, "Look, I love my mom and dad. Renee and Charlie are the best parents that they could be, but a part of me has always wanted a family where I didn't have to take care of my parents. Renee can't balance her checkbook, let alone raise a teenager and Charlie is the only one I know who can burn water. The Cullens, your family, are the first that I thought could fill that part of my life I felt was missing. I felt like I could fall and someone would catch me and then one day, it was gone, and my heart broke." Damon placed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his chin there.

Bella took a breath, "I know I took it hard, Charlie told me that I checked out for weeks, I don't even remember anything until Jasper came. I slowly got better, with Jasper's help. I told my dad about Jazz, and I knew he wanted to send Jasper away, but I couldn't let that happen. He was my anchor, he kept me floating. In my head, there was so much static, so much I couldn't process, and Jasper was my calm. Between him and Jake, those first few months were bearable." She sat there, rubbing her wrist, "I've had my setbacks, but I got better."

Emmett noticed her fingers brushing against the skin on her wrist, a thin horizontal scar stood out against her usually pale complexion. If Emmett had blood in his body, it would have all drained from his extremities, blurring from his seat, he pulled her out of Damon and Jasper's grasp and looked at her arm, turning it over to see. To make sure it was what he thought it was. "Bella, what did you do?!"

"Let her go, Emmett," Jasper said, firmly pulling Emmett's fingers off of Bella and pulling her into a hug.

The door swung open, and Charlie walked in with Jeremy and Jacob at his heels. Bella, sensing her father, ran into his arms, tears on her face as Damon blurred over to Emmett and held him against the living room wall.

"How dare you touch her," Damon bit out as his features began the change to his vampire face. Anger coursing through his body, he wanted to rip the cold one to pieces and set him ablaze in the fireplace. Jasper held Rosalie back as she wanted to help her mate. "It's your fault, yours and your family's. You did that to her, and you think you can scold her?"

"I care about her…" Emmett managed to choke out, he was not used to being manhandled by anyone.

"You don't care about her, you feel guilt that she had a severe reaction. If you really cared, you would have come back. You would have checked in on her!"

"Damon put the boy down and take my daughter upstairs," Charlie said in a commanding tone. Damon dropped Emmett to the ground, and Jasper released Rosalie, who ran to her mate.

Damon pulled Bella into his arms, "Come on baby, let's go up and run you a bath." Bella nodded, tired after the emotional day she'd had and walked away without glancing back to the Cullens in the living room.

Charlie watched his daughter, concern marring his face. He turned back to the room full of vampires, "Jasper! What the hell is going on? Why is Bella like this again?"

Jasper groaned and sat in the vacated chair, "Emmett saw her scar and had a bad reaction."

"Jasper, what the hell! You didn't say she tried to kill herself!" Emmett whispered furiously at his former brother.

"It's not exactly a memory I like to relive Emmett!" Jasper bit back.

"You don't know shit, leech," Jake shouted at Emmett, "You weren't here, Jasper is the one who found Bella, laying on her kitchen floor. He had to hold her arms until I was able to run back to help. I could see it in his eyes, he almost lost it when Paul pulled him away and took his place. I called 911 while he ran far from the house, away from her scent to keep her safe."

"You have no right to any knowledge about my daughter," Charlie said angrily, "You and your family lost that right the moment you all abandoned her." With that, he walked into the kitchen, away from the cold ones he truly hated.

"The only reason I didn't suck her dry is that I could still feel her pain. I focused on the pain until I could run," Jasper said sadly, the memory pulling at his brain. Caroline came up and gave him a hug. Jasper sighed, shaking the memory from his mind, "I think you guys should leave, I thought it would be okay, but I was wrong. I'll call you when we get back into town."

"Where are you going Jazz?" Rosalie asked.

"Seattle," Was all Jasper would say.

 **OoOoOoO**

"What happened?" Edward asked as soon as Emmett and Rosalie walked in the door. They had spent the ride back home in silence, both contemplating what they had learned.

"What do you mean? Didn't Alice see it all, spying on us?" Emmett said, anger still in his voice. The visit had not gone how he wanted it. He wanted his baby sister to forgive him, but she barely tolerated him and the things he found out… It was not the best meeting.

"No, she couldn't see you at all, were any of the dogs there?"

"Just Bella's friend, but not til the end," Rosalie said, sitting in a chair overlooking the forest around them.

"What happened? Why are your thoughts stilted?" Edward asked again, a frown on his face. He couldn't understand, he was hoping for insight from Emmett and Rosalie's visit at least, a look into who Bella was now and the people she surrounded herself with.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked, taking her eyes off the forest and looking at her brother.

"Your thoughts are jumbled, there are periods of silence. How are you blocking me?"

"I'm not blocking you!" Rosalie said harshly.

 _Can you hear me now?_

Edward nodded his head. Rosalie thought about Jasper's new girlfriend. Meeting her brother's eye, she raised an eyebrow, and he frowned again and shook his head no.

Emmett began to laugh, realizing what was going on. His booming laugh brought Esme and Carlisle down from the upstairs. Alice walked in from the backyard, apparently coming home from a hunt.

"Don't you see?" Emmett asked as if it was clear as day. Edward shook his head again, getting more upset as Emmett continued to chuckle.

"Bella or Bella's friends found a way to block your gift. You can still read our minds, but not when it comes to what we saw or heard there.

"That's ridiculous." Edward cried out.

Emmett raised an eyebrow; _Unicorns, fluffy bunny bottoms, turkey legs…. [Bella stabbed her boyfriend in the gut], Rosie dressed as a naughty nurse._

Edward grimaced, and Emmett smirked, "Yup, you didn't hear anything about Bella, or you would have yelled."

"Why?! What happened?" Edward screamed pinning Emmett to the wall. Emmett's temper got the best of him, grabbing Edward by the throat, he picked him up and threw him across the room, barely missing the baby grand piano and cracking the wall.

"How did they do it," Alice asked as Edward stood up, dusting the drywall off his clothing, "Why is it I couldn't see your decision to come home? How are they blocking us?"

"I don't know," Rosalie answered standing from the chair, "But I do know this, Bella has had a rough year, worse than we could imagine and her friends, her new family. They helped her through it. Jazz helped her through it." She looked at Carlisle and Esme, "We made a grave mistake by listening to Edward. She was worse off without us. I don't think she will ever completely forgive anyone. Especially Edward and Alice."

"Tell me!" Edward grunted out, upset that he couldn't get the information he desperately wanted.

"No," Rosalie said firmly, shaking her head, "No. That is Bella's story, I will not tell you what we spoke about. If she has a way to block our thoughts about them from you and Alice, then that is her business."

"Rose, I need to know she is safe! Please!"

"She is safe, she's in love. Jasper takes care of her, they all do. Every single one of them would die for her. You could see it in their eyes, Bella is one of them, she is safe."

"But he's a monster!"

"No more than you or me," Emmett yelled, finally losing all of his patience, "You broke her heart and then made us do it as well. She doesn't forgive me, Edward! My Bella says she does, but you can see it in her eyes, she doesn't! She depended on our family to be her's, and we left her high and dry. She will never forgive any of us, and that is our cross to bear. She said we aren't her family any longer."

"She was safer…"

"She wasn't! I don't even know half the story, and I know something is going on. She is different, she's stronger, more assertive sometimes violent, but at the same time, she's more fragile than ever."

"They did that to her, my Bella…"

"Is dead!" Rosalie shouted out, tears glistened in her eyes. The afternoon with Bella, Jasper, and their family had taken a toll on Rosalie, "She died Edward, the moment our family abandoned her, that Bella died. You can see it in her eyes, Edward, the Bella you know, the one we all knew, is gone."

Esme whimpered, turning into Carlisle at the thought. They had not considered that Bella would have changed, they figured she would be upset, naturally, but eventually, she would forgive them and take them back as family. From what Rose and Emmett said, that wasn't an option.

"What about Jasper?" Alice whispered, sorrow lacing her words, "I haven't seen his future in almost a year, same as Bella. What has happened to him?"

"Jazz is as comfortable and loved as I have ever seen him," Rose said softly. She hadn't wanted to hurt Alice, she knew Alice still held a bit of love for Jasper, but the bulk of it was long past. What she had now was regret.

"Loved?" Alice could feel a knot forming in her throat, her years with Jasper flooded her memories, they had a lovely life together.

Rosalie nodded, "He has adapted to his new family, he is surrounded by humans, vampires, and shifters and is completely at ease around them all. He and Bella have a special bond, much more intense than one that I have shared with him over the years. He saved her life."

"He's dating that blonde vampire isn't he," it wasn't a question.

Rose nodded, not wanting to lie to her sister, "Yes Alice, I believe their bond is also quite strong."

Alice's legs gave out on her, and she dropped to the ground. Edward blurred to her side and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed, he shot Rosalie a glare, and she glared right back him.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you knew your time with him was over. If it weren't, you would have followed him. You would have gone to Peter and Charlotte's to find him. You could have been here with him, but you missed your chance, and I think he's really happy."

"So you think we should just give up on our mates?" Edward growled out.

"They weren't your mates, Edward," Emmett snarled out, "I could never leave my Rosie! Never! Rose knew I was her mate while I was human, why do you think she couldn't let me die? You would never have been able to leave Bella if she was your mate. You would have turned her to keep her safe. Her soul would not be a question because as a mated pair, you share the same soul."

"I knew Jasper was not my mate," Alice confessed, "We both knew it, he had seen a mated pair in Peter and Charlotte, we had seen it in the Carlisle and Esme and the both of you. Doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt." Alice slowly stood, shrugging Edward off of her and made her way upstairs to her room. She needed time to mourn the end of her marriage, to actually grieve Jasper. For the first time in months, she knew that was certain, her relationship with Jasper was over.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bella sat on the ottoman in front of the vanity that Damon had installed in his bathroom for her. She hadn't wanted it, not seeing a reason to spend enough time in the bathroom where she would need a seat, but she loved it now. The bathroom was one of her favorite places in the house, one of the few quiet places in a house full of supernatural beings. It had been a hard day for her, and it wasn't over. They were supposed to be headed to Seattle soon, a weekend of… Well not fun exactly, but a weekend.

She felt, rather than saw, Damon standing behind her. Bella closed her eyes as he laid his hands on her shoulders and began to massage the tension from her muscles. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips, and she could almost see the smirk she knew was on his own. As her head fell forward, she could feel his lips graze the back of her neck in silent worship, and she sighed in anticipation of what was to come.

"Come on sweetheart," Damon whispered, "Let's get you clean."

Bella grinned, "Clean huh," She caught his reflection in the mirror, that little smirk that always graced his beautiful lips clear on his face. His bright blue eyes locked with hers as she felt his fingers moved to the straps of her tank top, sliding them off her shoulders. Eyes still locked in the mirror, he leaned down and nipped at her, pulling her arms through the straps.

Damon stood her up and turned her to him as he brought the fabric down her body, lightly caressing her breasts with his tongue as he knelt in front of her, trailing kisses down her chest. Her tank top puddled on the floor around her feet as he began to move her black velour yoga pants down her thighs, placing a kiss on each hip, he began to worship every inch of exposed leg as her pants and panties joined her shirt. As she stepped away from her clothes, he sat her back down on the ottoman.

Bella's skin was aflame with the trail of kisses, by the time she sat down, she had grabbed Damon by his dark hair and pulled his lips to hers. Nibbling at his bottom lip, her tongue surged forward to keep dominant of the kiss, her tongue caressing his own as his hands found their way to her breast, her ass, her thighs, her wet folds.

She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid into her, his thumb rubbing lightly on her clit as he pumped in and out. The noises she made went straight to the hardness already forming in his jeans. Her hands moved down his back, grabbing at his shirt to feel his hot skin against hers. Moving away from his girl enough to remove his shirt, he also shrugged out of his jeans, his cock already painfully thick, he pulled her into his arms, bridal style and stepped into his tub of hot, sweet smelling water.

Sitting back on the edge of the tub, Damon pulled Bella onto his lap, and she began to gyrate her hips, moaning as his hard cock made contact with her swollen clit. Damon ran kisses down the side of her neck, his hands massaging her breasts with the scented and oiled bath water as a lubricant. His hands making circular motions around the breast tissue, her nipples nestled between his fingers, gently being pulled by the movement.

The rocking motion Bella was using was driving Damon crazy. Normally Damon was in control of all aspects of his life, but since Bella came into it, he had changed. He knew the need to be in control of hers, especially in intimate situations. While he dominated most aspects of their physical relationship, he understood that sometimes Bella needed to be in control. After the day they had, this was one of those times, but as she made one more pass over his hardened cock, he was sure, if he didn't get to slip inside her hot folds soon, he might have to take the control away.

"Bel-la," Damon groaned, his hands moved from her breast to her hips to still her movement. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her softly as she moved her body closer to his, lifting her bottom slightly as he aligned himself up with her core. He couldn't help but slide his finger one last time through her folds and pushed in up to his knuckle caressing the soft spongy area inside of her, he could feel the shiver that ran through her body. He pulled out his finger and slowly, she lowered her body onto his thick member.

With a groan of pleasure and a hiss from Damon, he allowed for a moment of adjustment on her part before he began to move her hips over his body. The pleasure of her tight body against his hard cock coursing through his own. Water splashed onto the floor as her movements began to be picked up the pace. Bella groaned as he hit a particularly good spot and she leaned back to hold onto edges of the tub.

Damon pulled out of Bella, moved onto his knees and pushed himself back into her hot core, his hips thrust his cock deep into her body, his hands gripping her body hard, pulling her onto his cock over and over again. He looked over her floating body with hooded lids, her breasts glistening with the rose oil he had placed in the water for their bath. He could feel the coil in his balls of his impending climax, and his pace picked up, he angled his body slightly tilted as he pushed deeper and deeper. He brought his hand to her clit, rubbing gentle circles against the flesh above the little nub. Bella's moans became louder, her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to go faster, water swirling around her.

Damon filled her body with a firm thrust, pinching the bundle of nerves and felt her body tremble for the inside out. Her climax proceeded his own, and he felt himself empty into her body as he continued to thrust into her, pulling her body flush against his own and kissed her passionately.

This was Damon's favorite part about sex with Bella, the flush of their activity gave her a beautiful pink glow, her heart rate increased, and her body relaxed entirely. It was an intense feeling, one he had never had with any other woman. He had his fair share of humans in his lifetime, but Bella was in a league all her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I've been busy with school and my son has been really sick, but this story won't leave me alone. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. More interaction with Edward and Alice and a look into the plot is coming up. Oh, and just a reminder. I am not following the TVD plots much at all, just using the characters. It is easier to work with Twilight's plots and subplots because it's set in stone, whereas TVD or The Originals plots are very intricate and that is way too much work for me considering I haven't caught up yet. I will be introducing characters from The Originals soon, but please don't expect me to follow the plots from the show except major parts.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

The following Monday found Tyler and Jeremy back in school. At lunch, the two friends sat there with Angela laughing and chatting while Edward and Alice tried to figure out where Bella was.

"Did Rose mention about Bella leaving town?" Alice tried to remember the conversation her family had that previous Friday.

"I don't think so, but I couldn't hear anything about Bella or Jasper from them," Edward mumbled, playing with the apple on his tray. He looked up at the two new boys and said, "I think Rose is right, I can't read their minds either," He whispered quickly to Alice.

He tried remembering any interaction he had with the new kids and found that he can't remember if he had ever heard their thoughts. "Alice, they're all blank to me, I can't ever hear them."

"How is that possible?" Alice asked quickly as she saw the doors to the cafeteria open. In walked Bella and the rest of her friends.

Edward took in Bella, she was dressed in jeans and a long blue tank top underneath a brown leather jacket. She looked beautiful. Edward suppressed a growl as the boy, who was dating Angela… Jeremy… Stood up and gave her a bright smile and a hug.

Edward couldn't help himself, he had been in Forks for a few weeks now. Not being able to talk to Bella was killing him. He had thought that Bella would take some time and then would talk to him, but if what Emmett and Rose said was true, she may never come to him. So Edward did the next best thing. He felt his legs move and even though he heard Alice whisper furiously for him to stop, he couldn't. He needed to speak to her, he needed to hear her voice. He needed Bella.

Clearing his throat, he stood right behind Bella as her friends stood around her. In front of her stood, Tyler and Stefan. Bella looked around Tyler's arm, and Edward flinched slightly at the look of disapproval on her face. The cafeteria went silent as everyone noticed Edward confronting Bella.

"Bella, please," Edward began quietly, "Please, may I speak to you in private."

Edward had expected an uproar of no's from her friends but was surprised when Stefan turned to look at her.

Bella looked at Stefan first and his green eyes silently asking her if that is what she wanted. She looked back over to Edward and sighed. Looking back at Stefan she nodded her agreement, and he stepped aside. Bella walked towards the doors of the room, and before Edward could follow, Stefan grabbed his arm.

"I don't have to tell you, if she comes back hurt in any way, I will tear your arms from your body and light them on fire," Stefan whispered furiously. Edward closed his eyes and nodded in understanding, walking outside to meet Bella.

Stefan turned to look at Alice, who looked apprehensively back and sat down, pulling Elena into his lap.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bella walked a few feet from the cafeteria and sat on a bench waiting for Edward to follow her. Once he came out, she stood and waited for him to join her.

"What do you want Edward," She asked quickly.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"No, this is good enough," Bella said sternly, "What do you want?"

"I want to say-"

"No, if you want to apologize, don't."

"But Bella, I -"

"NO!" Bella all but yelled. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "I don't want your apology, I don't. Why can't you understand that? I don't want anything from you, I don't want anything from your family. If Jasper forgives you, that's his business, but I don't trust you."

"Bella it was-"

"For my own good? You're dangerous?" Bella whispered furiously, a couple of lower classmen walked past them quickly, and she waited for them to be gone before continuing, "You're right, you leaving was for my own good. I was not someone I wanted to be when I was with you. I was weak when I was with you, I would do whatever you, or Alice, or any of your family wanted me to do, to be! You were no good for me. You're also right, you are dangerous to me, I gave you my heart on a platter, and you smashed it. There is nothing more dangerous than that."

"That's not what I meant Bella," Edward said, trying to grab her arm, to make her see reason, "I wanted a life for you away from the supernatural, I wanted you to live a human life."

"I am living a human life," Bella whispered back, "It might look different than Jessica's or Mike's, but it's my life! I choose who to be in it, and I chose you. You showed me how wrong that choice was. As for the supernatural, that is part of my life, my family is supernatural. I have wolves for brothers, vampires for siblings and a lover and a witch and a hunter for protection. They are my family, they have given my life so much more than I could ever repay. They brought me back from the brink. I would die for them any day and I know they would do the same for me."

"Bella what happened to you," Edward asked exasperatedly. He was not happy with the way the conversation was going. He wanted her to see reason, to see he did it for her, not to her. But it was not working, she couldn't see that her friends were more dangerous than he or his family ever were to her.

"I woke up," Bella snarled at him, "I was dead inside, literally dead. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. All I could do was sit in a chair and watch the world pass me by. When Jasper came back, and my world got a little bit brighter," Edward scoffed, and Bella was tempted to smack him across the face, broken hand be damned, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare scoff like he is not worth the shit on your shoe. Jasper has been there for me, he watched me break, and he put the pieces back together. He watched as I bled all over my floor because I was too far gone to care." She moved back the cuff of her jacket, showing the thin, pale scar vertical of her wrist.

"What did you do?" Edward yelled, grabbing her arm to look at it carefully.

"It's a reminder of the day I wanted to die," Bella said, pulling her arm back, "It's a reminder of the day I almost let you win." She looked Edward in the eye again, "Jasper saved me that day, Jasper and Jacob are my brothers in every way that matters. Jasper found me bleeding all over my floor and controlled himself. Managed himself until Jacob came and took over. They watched over me and helped me find peace."

Bella smiled, "Damon, he came later, and I hated him for a while, I didn't want anything to do with him because of what he was. We have been through a lot together, more than you know. I love him." Edward grimaced at the thought of this other man.

"I know you think you have a chance and maybe that would have been true if you came back six months ago, but you don't now. You don't know me anymore, you don't love me."

"I do Bella, I love you so much, it killed me to leave you! To have you believe that lie, but you did, you believed it. How could you?"

"How could I? How could I not?! I never felt good enough for you, you were perfect in my eyes, and I was anything but. You told me you didn't love me and of course, you couldn't because I was not enough for you. But I moved on, I shattered but picked up the pieces, I know my worth now and whether you love me or not does not matter. I love me, and that is why we won't ever be together. Even if Damon and I don't work out, you and I will never be." Bella walked away from Edward as he couldn't seem to understand what she meant.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bella walked back through the door, back to her friends when her phone rang. Looking down she smiled, it was her mom. Pushing the green button, she greeted her mom as it had been a while since they last talked.

"Hi mom, I can't talk for too long, lunch is almost over," Bella chirped into her phone.

" _Oh, but I think you will make time for this,"_ an all too familiar voice trilled into her ear. Instantly Stefan and Caroline's head both shot up towards Bella.

Bella's stomach dropped, "Wha- what have you done to my mom?" Bella's feet all but ran to her friends as Alice watched curiously. As if in sync, her friends were pulling out phones, making calls and distracting near by students whose attention had been drawn.

" _Did you think you could hide her? Her and her pathetic little family? Did you know she was pregnant Bella? Your dear mother was going to have a son, it's that sweet? To replace you,"_ The voice taunted Bella.

Bella began to cry, "Where is my mother, Victoria?" Bella asked harshly.

" _Be a good girl, and I'll let you say goodbye to her."_

"If you hurt her, I will kill you."

" _Aww, there went your shot."_ Bella heard a laugh, and then a scream filled the phone's receiver. The voice she knew was her mother, " _See you soon Bella Swan."_

Bella screamed and threw her phone across the room. Alice jumped to her feet as Stefan and Caroline ran to each person and began to say, "You don't remember seeing Bella Swan at school today, you will forget you ever saw any of this." Bonnie was on the phone with Charlie from what Alice could hear. Elena had called Jasper, Alice knew that voice anywhere. He was on his way back to the school.

Alice ran over to Bella, who was in Jeremy's arms, Tyler had gone to the door waiting for Jasper and to keep anyone from leaving who wasn't yet compelled.

"Bella, Bella what happened?" Alice asked she hadn't remembered being so scared. Since she couldn't see Bella's future, she felt helpless, but she knew she heard the name Victoria and the only Victoria that could cause Bella pain would be, "Bella, please! Tell me what I can do to help!"

"Stay away from her," Elena snarled as her friends were collecting their stuff, "This is your fault! Whatever has happened, their blood is on the heads of your family!" And the group of friends left the room, Tyler picking up Bella bridal style. Alice couldn't help it, she ran after the group, pleading to help. No matter what, she always considered Bella a friend, a sister, even if Bella didn't want to be one of them anymore, she would always be family. She followed them to the parking lot, the feeling of deja vu running through her veins, but this time, Edward was not with her. In fact, his car was gone, he must have left after his talk with Bella.

Jasper pulled up in his mustang, Caroline running to open the door. She slid in the back as did Elena as Stefan sat in the front. A blue Camaro raced in behind Jasper and Alice could see Bella's boyfriend jump out of the car and took Bella from Tyler's arms. Bonnie jumped into the back seat of the car and Damon placed Bella next to her, her arms automatically went around Bella in a comforting manner. Tyler and Jeremy had both jumped into a truck and had left the parking lot already.

"Jasper, please!" Alice begged, looking over at Jasper before he took off, "Please, I want to help! I don't know what is happening, but I'm scared, I want to help Bella."

"Jasper we don't have time for this," Damon growled out, "We need to get home, we need to get to Ric and Charlie! I need to get Bella talking to me."

Stefan got out of the Mustang and ran to his brother's car, "Alice, ride with Jasper, we've got to go now." He said as he closed the door and Damon got in, pulling out from behind Jasper and speeding out.

Jasper nodded, and Alice gave him a grateful smile as she ran to the car and climbed in.

"What happened Care," Jasper asked as he peeled out of the parking lot, doing seventy down the road.

"I don't know," Caroline answered from the back seat, "She had gone outside to talk to Edward, not her idea, but had come back in. She looked fine and got a phone call from her mother. But it was evident it wasn't- wasn't her mother." Caroline's voice broke as tears began to fall, "I don't know how she found her, but she did. Jazz, Victoria killed Renee while on the phone with Bella."

Alice gasped as Jasper began to punch the steering wheel, stepping harder on the gas, they went faster, "Jasper, Victoria? The nomad Victoria?!"

Jasper nodded, too angry to talk. There was silence the rest of the trip back to the house, and everyone walked inside except for Jasper, who walked off into the woods a bit. Alice waited outside, not sure what to do. Bella was not speaking, Charlie hated her family, with good reason, and the only other person who she was comfortable with was Jasper.

Jeremy poked his head out the door, "Come on in, Damon brought Bella upstairs, Charlie and Caroline are with her right now. We're all in the kitchen, Jasper went to get Jacob, he'll be a few minutes."

Alice nodded, knowing that the brunette didn't want her there, but that was neither here nor there. Now was not the time, right now was the time to be there for Bella, even if she wasn't wanted.

 **OoOoOoO**

"What happened?"

"Renee's dead?"

"Victoria?"

"We need to kill this bitch now!"

"Soon, she will be coming for Bella soon," Bonnie said, tears in her eyes still. She wiped them away and closed her eyes, "She is heading back to Washington, don't bother calling Elijah, by the time they get there, she will be gone."

"What about Phil and Renee's bodies?" Elena asked, "Don't we need to identify them?"

"Bella can't go to ID them, Elena," Tyler said crashing down into a chair, "She has to wait until someone finds them and calls her, it would look suspicious if she went there before anyone had found them."

"I know that," Elena said, wiping tears from her face, "But can't Elijah go there and compel the police and bring the bodies to Bella? Klaus likes Bella, as strange as that is, he would help. It's not like it will do Bella any good if they open a case for her mom, she knows who killed her, they won't find the killer."

"Let's wait for Bella and Damon first," Stefan said as everyone took a seat around the table. He looked up and saw Alice standing there, giving her a small tight smile he said, "Jasper will be back in a moment, one of the pack is always running patrol, Jake will be here soon."

As if on cue, Jasper walked in with Jake on his heels. Jake stood in the hall looking at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Alice could feel the calm that he was radiating, it was almost like a warm, familiar hug before he walked into the kitchen.

"Now we know why we didn't find anything in Seattle," Jasper said as Jake sat down next to Bonnie.

"Jasper, is Victoria really after Bella?" Alice asked quietly, moving into the room behind him. Jasper pulled out a chair for Alice and nodded.

"Yes, she's been after her since the Cullens left Forks," Jasper said, choosing to stand, "We've come close to catching her a few times, but she's slippery. She's building an army, which is what we were trying to find in Seattle this weekend, but we found nothing."

"Jasper, should we be sharing this?" Stefan asked he looked at Alice, his green eyes trained on her honey ones, "I'm sorry, but the Swans don't exactly want your family's help."

Alice could feel the table looking at her, and she nodded, "I know that, but no matter what, I still care for Bella, and I can't stand to see her hurt," Tyler scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I know we hurt her by leaving, but you have to understand, Edward was broken up about what happened at the party. That one of our family would try and hurt her because of an innocent mistake," Alice winced slightly. Not wanting to hurt Jasper by reminding him that he once sought to bite Bella. She sent her sorrow towards Jasper as he growled slightly, "The party reminded him just how volatile our lives are, how she was very human in that instance and he panicked. I don't know what he said after we left, but we all loved Bella. Jasper knows we did, we loved her and didn't want to be the reason why she died."

"Do you know how many times I've come close to death Alice?" Bella's voice echoed through the hall as she stood at the base of the stairs, Caroline holding on to her with Charlie at her back. Alice turned to look at the girl she still considered a sister, "Besides that party, which was not Jasper's fault by the way. I've been close to death several times. Almost all of them trying to protect my family and I would do it again."

Bella walked into the room, Damon blurring to her side with a tumbler of whisky, which he handed to her, she gave him a grateful smile and took a sip. "I'm not afraid to die, I'd happily have died today instead of my mom and Phil if I had the choice."

Damon opened his mouth to argue but shut it again as Bella scowled at him, "She should not have paid for my mistakes, Damon! My mother died because of me! Because of some stupid vendetta that I couldn't control, and I hate myself for it! I still see Liz's fa-" Bella began to cry again, choking on the words that she didn't want to say.

Caroline sobbed. Jasper pulled her into his chest, the pain still fresh in her mind. Charlie left the room, breaking glass could be heard from the living room. Alaric went to make sure everything was okay while Bella tried to continue.

"I st- still see her face, twa- twisted in pain. She has taken so much from me, for us! Damon, I hate that she is doing this to my family." Damon pulled Bella into his arms, her legs giving out on her. He sat down in a free chair and let her grieve.

Alice wanted to cry, she didn't need Jasper's gift to know the pain Bella and this girl Caroline were in. Alice caught Stefan's eye, taking a deep breath he said, "Liz is- was Caroline's mother and Bella's stepmother." Alice's eyes widened, "She and Charlie were newlyweds, only married for about six weeks when she was killed."

"Oh Bella, I'm sor-"

"No, please don't," Bella said, tears still falling, "Stop apologizing, please just stop! I don't want your family's apologies. I don't want Edward's, or yours or anyone. I have more important things going on than to dwell on what is done, Alice. You guys left, it's over. I don't need an apology, I really don't. My mom just died, my stepmom died, my stepdad, I have enough going on. Please just stop."

"Bells," Stefan interrupted, "What do you want to do? Go to Florida?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm going to call Elijah. Elena's right, the police getting involved will just make things harder. They won't find the killer."

Every nodded in agreement, Elena still had her own reservations, even though it was her idea, Klaus had sucked her dry the summer before; he had taken Stefan away from her, and she hated him for it, but somehow he thought of Bella as family.

Bella had left the room to make the call, Damon going with her. He was not happy about it, but he would put up with the hybrid for the sake of his girl.

"Jasper," Alice said quietly, "Jasper, how did this all happen? Please, explain this to me. What is Victoria doing, I can't see anything, but an army?"

Jasper nodded, "She has been building a newborn army. She followed us to Virginia."

"Virginia?"

"Yes, Bella and Charlie needed to get away after… Uh, Bella's accident. We went to Virginia because Peter had told me I would find what I was looking for there."

"But what about the sun?" Alice asked, "Jasper, how do you look so different, how can you be around Bella now when you couldn't before? Please just help me understand. I don't know how things are so different after less than a year."

"Alice, it's not important," Jasper said, "Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not now. Now we have to train," He looked at Bonnie, "How soon is she coming? Can you see how many?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I can't tell how many, but I know it'll be a dozen at least. We've got maybe a month? Her numbers keep changing because they keep killing each other off, but I know she's coming before the weather gets warmer."

Everyone stood from the table and headed down into the basement, Alice pulled on Jasper's arm, "What is going on?"

Jasper looked at his ex-wife, his face determined, "We're going to train. Less than a month, we have a fight on our hands."

Alice looked even more panicked as she watched Charlie and Alaric head for the stairs, "But, there are humans in your family, they can't fight!"

"They are human, and they make their own choices. We have enough vampires and wolves, Charlie and everyone else will be all right."

"Jasper, I have to tell Carlisle about this, the family will want to help, the Volturi will find out about the newborn army, they will come for all of us."

Jasper thought about this as Bella and Damon walked back in, looking at the two cold ones she said, "Elijah and Klaus will be here in a couple days. Renee wanted to be cremated and so did Phil, so they are taking care of that and flying up."

Jasper nodded, "Bella, Alice thinks we should tell the family about what is going on. The Volturi will know what is happening and will surely be coming to take over the situation."

"Whatever you think is the best Jazz, I'm going to lay down for a bit," Bella said walking passed the basement entrance and up the stairs.

Damon watched his girl walk away, turning to Alice, "Look I don't know you, but I trust Jasper, and that's not easy to come by, my confidence. Tell your family if you must, but if they come in here and make things harder for Bells. If they come and hurt her or talk about the past that she apparently does not want to talk about, I will not hesitate to rip any of you apart and feed you to Jake in a bowl." He said pointing at the stairs, "She loved you all at one time, but until you earn back that love, you are all just as much the enemy as the red haired bitch." He began to walk towards the stairs himself but then turns for a moment, "Oh and this goes without saying. If your brother can't keep his opinions or hands to himself, I will kill him," Damon walked up the stairs to be with his girl.

Jasper and Alice stood there for another moment before he walked her to the door, as he opened it he said, "Alice, I've known Damon Salvatore since my human days. We served in the army together. He isn't kidding. He will kill Edward if he hurts Bella again."

Alice turned to look at Jasper as she stepped out the door, "You would allow him to do it? Edward was your brother Jasper."

Jasper nodded, "Edward was my brother, but he stopped as soon as he hurt Bella. Damon has always been my brother, my comrade, my friend and he loves Bella with everything he is. He won't allow her to be hurt or manipulated. He almost ripped Emmett's head off the other day."

"You've changed Jasper," Alice whispered in defeat, but Jasper shook his head, "No, I haven't. I am protecting my family, this is my family, this is where my loyalties lie. Tell the Cullens they are welcome to help or they can stay out of the fight, that is their choice." With that, he closed the door.

Alice stood there for a moment longer, trying to comprehend what just happened, Bella was in danger. Jasper had no loyalties to the Cullens, for the first time in a long time, Alice was not sure of her own future or that of her family's.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up! the italicized portion is a flashback. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will introduce TO characters, including Freya. She is needed as well, but once again, I will not be adding too much of the plot lines from the shows into this story.**

 **Peace, Love, Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"Alice, where have you been?" Esme asked as Alice walked through the front door. Alice looked around at the assembled family, "I've been calling you for hours."

"I… I was with Bella and Jasper," Alice answered as she sat down, "Something horrible has happened."

"I thought Bella was not going to forgive you or Edward, Alice," Rosalie said confused, she hadn't spoken to Jasper since that horrible meeting.

Alice shook her head, "She doesn't, but something happened today."

"What Alice," Emmett asked, kneeling in front of Alice.

"Edward had requested to talk to Bella," Alice began. Emmett scowled at Edward who was not paying attention to the conversation. He had gone home after their talk and was sitting at his piano playing the lullaby he wrote for Bella, "She had come back in and looked fine, but then she got a phone call. She had thought it was her mom, but it wasn't"

Carlisle and Esme both sat down close to Alice, worry evident on their faces. It was unusual for Alice to be so quiet and solemn.

"It was Victoria, the Nomad Victoria," Esme gasped in surprise, whatever she had been expecting, that wasn't it. Alice took an unnecessary breath, "Bella was on the phone with her, trying to find out what happened to her mother when there was a scream on the other line. Victoria had killed her mother while she was on the phone."

Esme began to sob into Carlisle's chest, Emmett had taken to growling, and even Rosalie sat in a nearby chair, stunned by the news. Edward looked up, confused as to the noise, "What did you say Alice?"

Alice looked up at her favorite brother, "I said, Victoria. The mate of James, whom we killed last year, she killed Bella's mother over the phone. Her pregnant mother. She has been killing off Bella's family. She killed her mother, her stepfather and apparently her stepmother. Charlie's new wife was killed just six weeks after they were married."

"Bella's mother was pregnant?" Rosalie whispered, her honey eyes shined with unshed tears, "Victoria killed a pregnant woman?"

Alice nodded, her own eyes filled with tears, "That was what she said over the phone. Bella broke down in the cafeteria and Jasper came with her boyfriend to race home and plan."

"My poor Bella!" Esme cried, "My poor girl, she's been through so much!"

"That's not all," Alice said, her voice shaking, "The girl, Bonnie I think her name is, she says that Victoria is coming for Bella, she's coming back to Forks with an army of newborns."

"How does she know," Edward said, walking over to the family, "Does she see the future?"

"I don't know, I think so. Jasper believes her, they are training to fight."

"Who is training to fight?" Emmett asked, his hand had crushed the arm of the chair that Alice had been sitting in, "I want to help."

"All of them, the wolves, the vampires, even Charlie I believe. Jasper says they have a way to safeguard the humans."

"That's ridiculous!" Edward shouted, "Safeguard the humans? That means Bella is going to be put in harm's way? I can't allow that!"

Carlisle stood up and glowered at his son, "You don't have a say in this Edward! Bella is no longer your concern. Jasper says they have a way to keep her safe; we must trust that he does."

"You trust Jasper now? After everything he's done, how he abandoned the family, you still trust him?" Edward spat out. He was still reeling from what Bella had told him about Jasper.

"I trust Jasper, I never stopped," Rosalie growled at Edward, "You are a self-righteous son of a bitch, Edward Cullen! You still don't get it! Bella doesn't want anything to do with you! Bella trusts Jasper, unconditionally. He is her rock, what you wanted to be for her. That is what he is."

"He betrayed us! He betrayed me! He turned Bella against the family," Edward shouted at Rosalie.

Emmett shot up, grabbed him and threw him against the wall, plaster falling around him, "No he didn't! You did that! You turned her against you, and we had a hand in turning her against us, don't you dare yell at my mate Edward, I will rip you apart!" He snarled at the bronze haired teen.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled as Edward went to throw himself at Emmett, "That is enough! I am tired of your self-righteous attitude Edward! Emmett is right, Jasper has done nothing but stood by Isabella! You need to stop shuffling blame away from yourself. You left her, and you lost her! Accept it or leave!"

"You are telling me to leave?" Edward cried out like a spoilt child, "I was wronged, and I'm just supposed to be shoved aside for someone else to take my place?"

"She doesn't love you, Edward!" Alice cried, "She doesn't WANT YOU! She isn't some toy you left on the playground, but yes, you need to let her go. Someone has already replaced you, and I've seen his looks at her, I saw him take care of her. She is better off with him!"

"HE WILL HURT HER!"

"NOT ANY MORE THAN YOU!" Esme yelled, fury in her eyes. Edward gasped and stumbled back, "I have stayed silent for too long, and I have lost a part of my family because of your arrogance Edward, Bella has lost her family! You could have handled it differently, but you chose your path. You can not worm your way back into her life just because she once had feelings for you. You stay away from Bella."

Edward, with a look of incredulity on his face, looked at his family and ran out the door. Esme sobbed again, burrowing her face in Carlisle's chest, mourning for her broken family.

Alice dropped back into the chair, "He won't be back, not for a while at least. He feels we abandoned him, he isn't happy."

"Boo fucking hoo," Rosalie snarled, throwing a vase at Edward's piano, "Edward needs to get the stick out of his ass, not everything is about him."

Emmett nodded in agreement, noticing that Esme was too distraught to chastise Rosalie about her language.

"Alice, what can we do to help?" Carlisle asked, "I'm assuming you were given permission to share this information. I know Bella has taken precautions about sharing her life with us again."

Alice nodded, "Yes, Bella is in shock, but she said it was okay. I asked if we could be of assistance in the fight and Jasper said it was up to us. But he has warned that he will not stop her family from protecting Bella. She has been through a lot, and they will do anything to keep her from getting hurt, even killing us. I don't doubt for a moment that her boyfriend, Damon, will hold that to be true."

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, he's very protective of her, but he isn't overly so. I think he's right for her. Lets her find her way, I know she likes that." Alice could tell that he had liked that about Damon, protecting his little sister.

Alice smiled, "They all are, Stefan regularly threatens Edward when he feels he is too, ah… Broody I guess."

Rosalie's lips twitched into a smile at the thought of her brother being put in his place a bit, "I'm going to call Jasper, see if we can see Bella." With that she walked away, needing to be alone with her thoughts.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bella sat in a chair, staring out of her window, the irony of her position not lost on her, later that night. Jasper had just left her to drop Caroline off at school. She was taking a few days to grieve; she had decided to go back to Charlie's house to grab a few of her belongings that reminded her of Renee and Phil. Pictures of her childhood, the cd of the band Phil wanted her to listen to, the stuffed bear that he had given her one year on Valentine's day when he first started seeing her mom, and the scrapbook that her mom had made her of their road trips. She had been there with Jasper, but when he had gone, she decided to sit in her mourning chair as Damon called it and thought about her family.

Her life had completely changed since she left Phoenix, she went from an average and even dull life to jumping head first into a world of danger in every corner, even bringing her parents along for the ride. Now, less than two years later, her father knew of both types of vampires, he had adopted a family of them, and her mother and step parents were all dead. She could feel the hole in her heart where they were ripped away from her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them, cursing Edward Cullen once again. Once again she was crying in that chair, in front of that window crying over her life after Edward Cullen. The only difference was this time; she wasn't mourning him, but for her family. She would never wish never to have met him because then she wouldn't have Jasper and in turn, she wouldn't have Damon.

Smiling at the thought of her boyfriend, she heard the door close downstairs and heard his voice call out for her. She didn't bother answering him, she knew he would find her before the words left her mouth.

"Allie, what are you doing in that chair? We need to burn it. It's got bad mojo, you need a new chair," Damon's voice echoed through her door. He walked up to her and pulled at her arm gently, "Come on Bells," he said, caressing her cheeks, is the tears from her skin.

She closed her eyes and felt herself fall into the soft, loving touch, enjoying the electricity flowing through her skin at the gentleness of it. "Sweetheart, what do you want to do?" He asked her in a whisper, not saying sorry, not apologizing for the death of her family, knowing it was not what she needed.

Bella smiled sadly, appreciating that fact. That she was tired of people apologizing to her. She needed someone to just be there without regret. Looking into his beautiful eyes, she said, "Let's go home. I just need you to hold me."

Nodding in agreement and kissing her on the nose and resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Always Allie, Always."

Bella smiled a real sincere smile. She knew he would do just that. He wouldn't let her go.

 **OoOoOoO**

" _Hello," Bella called out after she hung up with Caroline, "Dad? Liz? Are you home?" She could hear the food processor running as she closed the front door._

" _Liz? Did Caroline call you? She and Jazz are at the Grill," Bella kept talking, "I'm supposed to be meeting them, Damon, and Elena in twenty minutes. Elena thinks she finally got through to Stefan…" Bella walked through the swinging door and screamed, "LIZ!"_

 _Blood._

 _There was blood everywhere and Liz, Liz was laying on the floor, blank eyes staring in horror. Bella's legs gave out as she began to sob. Shaking, she hit speed dial and phoned Damon. She needed Damon. She needed Jasper, but she didn't want Caroline to see, to see her mom._

 _As Damon picked up, Bella could make out Elena and Caroline laughing in the background. "Hello my Bella, When are you-"_

" _Da- Damon," Bella interrupted her voice breaking._

" _Bella?" Damon's voice became serious, he could hear the despair in hers, "Bella, what's wrong?"_

" _Damon, I need you. It's my fault, all my fault."_

" _I'm on my way."_

" _Not Caroline, I don't want… I don't want her to see."_

" _See? See what? Damon, what is going on?"_

" _NO! Puhlease, Damon," Bella screamed, shaking her head as tears fell freely. Her eyes never leaving Liz's blank ones, "Ppp… Please, Damon, she can't come. Jasper, keep her away."_

" _I Need To."_

" _I'm coming baby, hang on. I'll be right there." Damon's voice said as soothingly as he could. As he jumped out of his chair and ran for the door. Choosing to leave his car and blur to the house._

 _He didn't even notice that Jasper was holding Caroline in her seat, Elena had moved to hold her too as tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes. Caroline was begging to be let go, she had to go to her sister, but Jasper knew it wouldn't be good. He dialled Charlie, who was still at the station, and told him to go home, Bella needed him._

 _He rushed through the door, hearing Bella sobbing still and found her on the floor, holding the swing door open. He realized the smell of blood was prominent. Moving towards Bella, he could see the red stains on the walls and then he saw her. His friend, one of the few humans he trusted in this world, lying on the floor motionless._

" _Bella, baby," He said, softer than he had meant to. She looked broken, more broken than he thought possible. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of tears. Kneeling on one knee, he lifted her up and hugged her tight as she continued to cry._

" _Why is this happening to me?"_

" _What do you mean Bella?" Damon asked, pushing her sweaty hair away from her face. Bella pointed to the wall. Damon turned to look. On the wall in blood were the words, You can't hide from me, Bella._

 _Damon's blood began to boil, his grip on Bella's face tightened slightly as he pulled her back into him. "It's okay Bella, everything will be all right."_

 _Charlie ran through the door just then, seeing his daughter in Damon's arms he let out a breath he had been holding since he left the station. As soon as Bella saw her father, she jumped up and ran to him, apologizing for everything. Charlie looked over at Damon and giving a grim look and a shake of the head, tears began to fall from the older man's eyes as he comforted his daughter._

 _Damon could hear Caroline screaming at Jasper to let her go, and Damon ran outside to hold her back._

" _Damon, let me go! I have to find Bella! Where is my mom?! Charlie?"_

" _Barbie, you don't want to go in there," Damon said sternly_

 _Caroline lashed out and hit Damon in the chest, "Yes I do! I need to find my family!"_

" _Caroline! Charlie and Bella are alright, they are just inside the door, but you don't want to go in there!"_

 _Caroline stopped struggling, but her lower lip began to tremble, "Charlie and Bbb Bella?" Damon nodded, his blue eyes full of regret, "But, Damon. My mom was supposed to be making dinner for Charlie tonight! Shhhh she was home… You said… Oh my God, Damon!" Caroline's legs gave out on her and Jasper caught her in time, bringing her to the ground and holding her close, not daring to let her go._

 _Elena let out a choked sob as Bella was brought out by her father. Damon walked over and swept her up into his arms, the excitement of the evening finally wearing Bella out. Damon offered up the boarding house to the family, knowing they couldn't stay there. Charlie nodded his head in agreement, contemplating what to do next. Damon and Jasper took the girls to the boarding house while Elena went home to let Jeremy and the rest of their friends know about Liz while Charlie and later, Damon, packed up the house and called Meredith to help with a cover story for Liz._

 _The official story was, of course, animal attack. Liz was said to have gone on a patrol with a few officers and was taken down by a bear, but not before she was able to shoot it. Caroline wanted to go back to her house, to pack it, but Damon wouldn't let her into the kitchen. Charlie had cleaned that room himself, gutting the room. Damon and Jasper rebuilt it, it was a new room when the guys were done._

 _After the funeral of the town's beloved sheriff, the family began to talk about what to do next. When Charlie suggested they move back to Forks, Bella was hesitant, almost panicked, she was going to lose another family. Then one by one, her friends agreed to come too, The Scooby gang had all grown attached to the Swan family, and they wanted to support Caroline. Elena and Bonnie couldn't leave their best friend, Caroline was fiercely loyal, and she needed them. Bella needed them._

 _The day they were leaving, Caroline stood outside of her house with Bella holding her hand. Bonnie and Elena stood behind the stepsisters for support. Caroline was leaving her childhood home, she was leaving a piece of her heart in Mystic Falls. She stood there, saying goodbye to her mom. She had seen her mother happy, genuinely happy since her parent's divorce and now she was gone. Once she was done saying her goodbyes, the girls all met the rest of their family in the cemetery for one last time. To say goodbye to their family._

 _Charlie stood over the newly sodded grass, his wife's headstone looking fresh and new._

 _ **Elizabeth Swan**_

 _ **Mother and Wife**_

 _ **March 13, 1972 - September 01, 2010**_

 _ **Forever in our hearts.**_

 _Elena and Jeremy stood at their own parent's graves, Alaric at Jenna's, Tyler was kicking a stone off of his father's, Bonnie at her Gran's, and far in the old cemetery, Damon found Stefan at the family crypt._

" _Come to say goodbye Brother?" Damon asked Stefan had been fighting for control over his bloodlust for months. Elena had finally gotten through to him, the sheriff's death being the final clincher on his humanity._

" _Yes," Stefan said quietly, "I'm not staying here, there's nothing to stay for."_

 _Damon wanted to argue with his brother, but knew it would mean nothing when they both heard a soft voice behind them, "Come with us, Stefan."_

 _The men both turned to see the sad eyes of Bella, Stefan shook his head. "Bella, I can't. I can't face Elena and you, after what almost happened, you should hate me."_

" _But I don't Stef," Bella said, she shrugged, "I'm tired of hate, of being scared, being weak. I know it's hard for you, but we need you. Your family needs you. Besides, you aren't the only person who has tried to drain me. From what I hear, I'm pretty delicious," She said with a rye smile. Jasper chuckled, apparently hearing what she said._

 _Stefan smiled and shook his head, "I don't think Elena wants me."_

" _Elena loves you. I love you, you're my brother," Bella said, stepping forward and bringing him into a hug. "Please come with us, we need you. Damon needs you."_

 _Damon gave his brother a one armed hug, "Come on Stef, I need you there, you're the only one who can brood just perfectly in the family. I'm just too handsome to get those frown lines."_

 _Bella snorted, and Stefan chuckled, looking at her as if to say, 'Really, you're in love with this idiot?' Bella shrugged and grinned back._

" _If you'll have me, Bella, if Elena wants me, I'll go wherever you want me to. You're my family after all."_

" _That's the spirit!" Damon said with a grin, "Now, get your hands off my girl before I rip them off your body and play mini golf with them."_

 _Stefan stared at his brother, "Bells, you can do so much better than my brother, you know that?"_

 _Bella laughed, "I know, but someone has to keep this man in line," Damon's grin broadened, "Besides, I get hazard pay and the benefits aren't bad either."_

 _Caroline laughed softly, and Bella smiled. It had been the first time anyone had made Caroline laugh, "Let's go, guys, we have quite a ways to go to get home."_

 _With that, they rounded up their friends and headed out of town._

 **OoOoOoO**

Laying in bed, Damon pulled her against his body, keeping her close as she began to toss and turn. Bella started to calm as she turned to face him, breathing in his safe scent as she slept on. It had been a couple days since Renee and Phil's deaths, Klaus and Elijah should be there by evening, and Bella had been having nightmares since.

Bella and the girls had been spending their time training and watching 80's movies, a favorite pastime of Renee's. They had gone through all of the 'Brat Pack' movies the night before and that evening had been Dirty Dancing, complete with bad singing, wine, and a broken chair when Caroline tried to lift Bonnie, who immediately swan dived into the furniture because drunk girls shouldn't drink and dance.

The men had watched from afar, wanting to give Bella the support she needed without smothering her. Charlie, although sad about his ex-wife and her husband, was glad Bella was not falling into herself from the pain of it. He had thrown himself into work, following any leads of missing people in the surrounding area, trying to get an idea of the numbers they might be facing.

Jasper had been called on by the Cullens, sans Edward. They all wanted to help but were training separately for now with Jasper and Stefan. They would be joining the rest of the group soon, but Damon hadn't wanted Bella to feel pressured by their presence. She had allowed Rosalie to come the day after the murders, even relaying a message to the rest of the family, but she wasn't ready just yet to meet with anyone else. Rosalie had been a perfect choice, she was not close to Bella, so she hadn't felt the need to apologize, but moved passed it and allowed Bella to just be.

Giving Bella a kiss on her forehead, he thought about how they went from constant fighting to him not being able to let her go. He had pushed her away, knowing he was not a good man. He was not right for her, but she knew she was good for him. She was sick of people making decisions about her life for her. She even had Jasper hit him a few times, to knock some sense into him. Now, being an original vampire, he was stronger than Jasper, but the fucker cheated and made him tired; beating him until Bella said stop. She was kind of like a mob boss like that, and as fucked up as it was, he still got hard over it. The pull this woman had over vampires to protect her, to do her bidding, was unreal. She even got Klaus to call a truce and watch over her family in Florida when they left Virginia.

That was still a mystery to him; one that Bella never explained. How she got the hybrid to play nice. No one, not even Caroline had ever had that kind of power over him, and he had been in love with her. Whenever he asked what her secret was, she would give him a shrug and said he wasn't that bad. The man still killed Elena, her pseudo sister, but would smile and play nice with Bella. Klaus, Elijah, and even Freya and Rebekah all considered her an honorary Mikaelson.

Bella woke, bringing her brown eyes up to his and gave Damon a smile he loved. The one reserved for him, the one that said she loved him and nothing else mattered. Caressing her cheek with his finger, he leant down and gave her a slow kiss, ignoring her muffled complaints about morning breath. He never cared, all he cared about was having her in his arms. That is all that mattered. Today was going to be hard for her, today she would have to see the proof of her mother and Phil's deaths, but for now. Now he could make her forget.

Pulling her atop his hard chest and sliding his hands under her tank top, tracing the curve of her breast, that was his goal. To make her forget for even just a few hours and Damon was nothing if not attentive to his goals.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Here is the next chapter of While We Were Gone. I hope you enjoy, I was going to go more into detail about the celebration, but it's really not what is important. Italics always means a flashback. Thank you for the reviewer who asked about Jasper, how he looks so much different than he used to, you find out why in this chapter. Possibly more in the next as well.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Bella had decided to go to La Push that day, she knew that Klaus and Elijah would be there in the afternoon and while she knew she should have been training, she couldn't think of concentrating on it. Leaving a note for Damon, she sent a text to her friends saying she was going to the beach if they needed her, got into her truck and drove to the res.

Stopping by Sam's house, she said hello to Emily, also letting the packed know she would be at First Beach. Sam and Jacob insisted she let them know when she was on tribal land since Victoria was not against breaking the treaty lines. She knew the wolves were never far from wherever she was on the reservation.

Pulling up to the parking lot, Bella sat in the truck, rolling the window down slightly so she could hear the waves. It wasn't raining, but the cloud cover was thick and the air chilled as always. Getting out of her truck she longed for the sun to shine, the heat of it to scorch her pale complexion. Today, of all days, she missed Phoenix, as she walked down the cold beach on the wet sand.

Phoenix was her mom's favorite place; she loved the dry heat of the summer, the desert sand, even the prickly cactus. Because of that, it was one of Bella's favorite places too, she had come to like Forks, she even began to love Virginia, but they both held bad memories for her. If she survived this ordeal, she was getting out of dodge. Maybe she would move to Texas; she couldn't see herself in California, maybe New York. The possibilities were endless.

Stopping to sit on a piece of driftwood by the fire pit, she thought of her mother. The pain in her heart had dulled, she had thought she had cried out her tears, but the pain would flare up at different times; in the shower, watching a movie, during a particularly hard training session with Alaric where she ended up accidentally staking him in the shoulder. Whether it was tears or uncontrollable anger, it didn't matter. Everyone understood, her friends have all gone through enough loss to know it was going to be hard.

Bella sat there for what seemed like hours when she felt the log sink further into the sand. Smiling a little, she didn't even need to look up to know that her best friend, Jacob, had found her. Her personal furnace, he seemed to heat her to her chilled soul. Of all her friends, he was one of her rocks, her sun, her Jake.

"Bells, you know you shouldn't be out here alone," Jacob scolded lightly, shoulder bumping the petite girl.

Bella smiled sadly and looked up at her friend, "I had to get out of the house Jake. Elijah will be here today, I needed to think."

Jacob nodded in understanding, he put his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him. Once upon a time, the closeness between Jacob and Bella would have given Jacob hope for a future between the friends. It was no secret to anyone that Jacob had harbored a crush on the older girl, and when the Cullens first left Forks, he had thought maybe it might be his chance. Maybe he would get the girl, be her friend first and then maybe something more, that all changed when Jasper came back only a few days later.

Jacob was so angry that Jasper had the nerve to come back, to torture her once again that he shifted into a wolf, a tribal protector only hours after he found out. For weeks he refused to go near her home, knowing the bloodsucker was there. Then one day, he had heard through the wolf link that the leech had gone on a long hunt, a couple of days and he thought he would stop by and try and talk some sense into Bella. Show her that she didn't need Jasper to protect her, to put her back together. What he saw will haunt him til the day he dies.

He had made it to the forest border of her home and had shifted into his human form. Walking up to the back door, he could smell the sickly sweet scent of Jasper wafting through the open door and the metallic copper of fresh blood.

Jacob raced through the door, ready to shift in case Jasper was trying to kill Bella to see him sitting on the floor, her head in his lap and his hands around her bloodied wrists.

"Bella, what did you do!" Jasper growled, Jacob could see his hands shaking around her wrists, blood still oozing from a thin, deep, cut on each. What seemed like ages, only took the span of a few minutes.

Jasper looked up to see Jacob and tensed, "You! Why weren't you watching her? Sam said you wolves could handle it!" Jasper began to yell angrily, holding her wrists above her heart, his bit out the words like it was paining him to say them.

"Paul is watching the house!" Jacob yelled, his self-control waning at the sight of his friend dying on her kitchen floor.

"A lot good that does her now! Call an ambulance; she's lost too much blood," Jasper said, struggling to hold onto his control. The scent of her blood was intoxicating, he was close to losing it, but he held onto her feelings of self-loathing and despair as well as his own genuine fear to focus. As long as he could concentrate on that, he could keep it together, but not for long.

"Jacob," Jasper said, trying to talk and hold his breath, only breathing just enough to speak, trying not to breathe too deep, "Jacob, I can't wait much longer."

"You have to!" Jacob yelled, bending down next to Bella, his brown eyes, wide with fear.

"Jacob, I'm too close to her blood, I need to get away from her before I lose my cool. You need to call someone to help now!"

"Okay," Jacob said, looking around frantically, "Okay, I'm going to shift outside real fast to tell Paul to get her quick, he can come, and you can get out of here."

Jasper's jaw clenched like he was locking down, closing his eyes and focusing on the pain once again, he nodded his head, and Jacob flashed outside. Paul was there instantly, racing to the house, pulling his pants up his legs as he burst through the door. Grabbing a couple of kitchen towels from the counter, he wounded them around her wrists as soon as Jasper released her arms, somehow keeping in mind that his hotter body would make the blood pump out faster.

Paul sat next to Bella as Jasper moved her head off his lap, opening his eyes slowly, he caught Paul's gaze and nodded in thanks as he ran outside the door. Jacob was running back inside when he saw Jasper come out. Jasper's eyes were pitch black, and he still wasn't breathing. Jacob stood, tense for a moment, not knowing why Jasper wasn't running away from the house. Then he could see that Jasper was listening, he was listening to the sirens that were racing up the street before Bella's. It wasn't until that moment that Jasper visibly relaxed.

Jasper let out a breath and nodded at Jacob as he raced into the woods, saying that he would be back, but he needed to clean off the blood before he lost control.

That was the day he realized that not all vampires liked to kill. Sure a lot of them did, but if a vampire like Jasper could put it aside so he could save Bella, he couldn't be angry at him anymore. From that day on, Jacob Black respected Jasper Whitlock.

OoOoOoO

Bella sat there with Jacob for another hour or so, until Damon called her to let her know that everyone was home and Elijah had called to say they were only an hour from the town border.

Hanging up with Damon, Bella looked at her friend, "I guess I should go home now," she put her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her hair.

"Do you want me to drive you back? I don't know if I feel safe with you driving right now."

"Sure, maybe we'll make it back before anyone gets stabbed."

Jacob chuckled as he moved to stand up and pulled her with him, "I don't know, I'm sure Jasper can keep them calm, but it is Damon and what's the other one's name again? Klaus?"

Bella nodded as they walked back to the truck, Jacob sent a text to Emily to let Sam know he was going to Forks with Bella to greet the new vampires, when Bella said, "Yes, Damon and Nik don't get along. Well… Nik doesn't get along with anyone, but they've tried to kill each other several times."

"How is this going to work if they've got such a history?"

Bella laughed, "Um, they've called a sort of truce? Nik and his family don't ever go to Mystic Falls; the guys don't go to New Orleans. They stay away from each other." Bella said as Jacob pulled out of the parking lot, "Elijah is a good man, Nik is hard-headed, but I don't have a problem with him."

Jacob snorted, "Of course you don't." She punched him in the arm as he laughed, "Bells you are the one person who would actually pet an alligator with a steak in your hand. You have no self-preservation."

"Nik is not a bad guy, Stop laughing, he's not. He's misunderstood." Bella said stubbornly.

"Bells, didn't he sacrifice Elena in a ritual?"

"Yes, but…" Bella stopped talking as Jacob looked at her sideways, pushing her truck to the max speed of sixty, "Hey, Elena is alive, that's all that matters."

"You are the strangest human ever," Jacob said shaking his head, "The man literally killed one of your best friends and you're just, She's alive, that's all that counts."

"It is!" Bella argued, "Look, Damon has killed Ric and Jeremy a few times, not to mention snapping Stefan's neck more than enough times over the years. If I focused on all the time's people have killed each other, I'd have no friends."

"You'd have me," Jacob pointed out.

"You helped kill Laurent," Bella said smugly, "No one is perfect. After a hundred plus years, you develop a bad record. Besides, I thought you were trying to be open-minded of my family."

"I am, I haven't sounded off to anyone in weeks. We all are trying Bells, you know that, but you know it's hard. Especially since Damon, Tyler, and Caroline still drink human blood."

"From blood bags," Bella reminded him again.

"Yeah, I know, donated blood. We don't like it, but since no one dies, there are no treaties broken, doesn't mean it isn't hard for us. Now with this older vamps, a lot of the wolves who stay on La Push are anxious."

"I get it, Jake," Bella said nodding her head as they passed the school, "I promise no one feeds from the source in town unless it's with consent. No compulsion."

"You can guarantee that with the new vamps?"

Bella shrugged, "Nik will throw a fit, but he doesn't need to feed as frequently. He can go to Port Angeles or Seattle if he wants a warm body."

"Speaking of a warm body," Jacob said with a knowing smirk, "Is this the same…"

"Don't finish that sentence wolf boy." Bella said with a groan.

"So it is. This is the Nik that tried to jump your-"

"Shut up Jake."

Jacob laughed, "How does Damon like that?"

"He hates it," Bella mumbled, "I chose him, I will always choose Damon, but he has an unfortunate history of women who don't. He gets very possessive when Nik is around."

"Maybe he won't this time because of the reasoning behind it," Jacob offered. The two friends looked at each other as they pulled up the long drive and parked the truck. The both shook their heads and laughed.

Bella let herself into the house and saw that everyone had assembled in the living room. Damon was sitting in an armchair, a drink in hand. Bella knew he must have been drinking for a while, he was quiet and broody, something he shared in common with his brother when it came to the Original family.

Bella walked over and sat in his lap, "Are you okay?"

Damon gave Bella a tight smile, "Just peachy. I love when Klaus is brought back into our lives, especially yours."

"Damon, I-"

"Didn't ask him to come," He finished for her, "I know, but it doesn't mean I'm okay with it."

"I know," Bella sighed, a lump back in her throat, tears threatening to fall. She swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Allie," Damon said, taking a pull of his bourbon, "I know he is loyal to you, at least he won't try and kill you."

"Thanks, Damon," Elena drawled out and rolled her eyes. Bella felt guilty, knowing that Klaus frequently tried to kill a lot of her Mystic Falls family, not that they hadn't tried to kill him as well. The waters were murky in the Mystic Falls pool.

"I'm sorry Elena," Bella said to her friend. Sadness clouding her eyes as they watered.

Elena went over and pulled her friend up, "It's fine Bella. Your needs come. First, we understand that."

"I know it won't be easy to have your would-be murderer in the same house with you," Bella said dryly.

"Well, we let Damon in the same house as Jeremy all the time," Elena said with a snigger, Bella smiled at that while Damon chuckled, "I found it in my heart to forgive him."

"Have you? I know you still throw looks my way when you think I'm not looking," Damon said with a smirk.

"Well, you have tried to kill every single one of our friends at least once Damon," Elena pointed out, "There is always going to be a glare in your direction."

"No one died!" Damon argued, he raised his hands in the air, while Stefan threw him a look, "At least not permanently, I call that a success and it helps me to rid myself of excess anger. At least I'm not killing anyone now, and with Bella's cold one problems, there is a lot of anger to go around."

"Whatever Damon," Elena said, rolling her eyes and smiling at Bella, "Point is, everyone here has died at Damon's hands one time or another, we still tolerate him."

"I didn't kill Blondie," Damon pointed out.

"You used her as a human blood bag," Stefan countered.

"But she never died, that was Katherine's doing. Score one for Damon." Damon slashed the air, marking a point on an imaginary board.

"You've killed me at least twice that I can remember," Ric said from his seat.

Damon stood and pointed the finger at Ric, "Doesn't count, you came at me first, I was only defending myself." He pulled Bella into his arms, "I've never killed Elena or Charlie, or you Allie." He said caressing her cheek, "That counts as wins too."

Neither Bella, nor Damon, were paying attention to watch the group around them begin to disperse to the basement for more training.

Bella laughed, "Because killing Charlie would kill me and you loved Elena, you wouldn't kill her."

Damon shook his head, "I never loved Elena, I never loved Katherine. I was infatuated with Katherine because she was beautiful and bold. I was a small town boy, and she was worldly and everything the girls in Mystic Falls weren't at the time. I was infatuated with Elena because she looked like Katherine and she was the first person in a long time who needed my help. She helped me to realize that I wanted to feel again. My feelings for either of them are a faint glow compared to the love I have for you, Isabella Marie. I love you because you don't want to change me, you allow me to be me without judgment. Even though you should look at me with disgust, you don't. There is no judgment there. You love, want, and accept me for me. Flaws and all."

Bella pushed him back in his seat and sat on his lap again, "I do love you, I just hate that this has to be this way. I know Nik will piss you off like he does every time and I'm sure you will both try and kill each other at least once. I'm just asking if you will at least try and hold it in until tomorrow. Tonight will be hard enough without waiting for you or him to wake up."

"I will try," Damon said with a kiss to her nose, "It'll be hard, and I'll probably fail. But I'll do anything for you, and I know how much you care for him as well. Especially since-"

"Damon," Bella groaned, "Do we really need to go through this again? Nothing happened."

"I know," Damon said, "You guys just went on a road trip."

Bella chuckled, "Not everyone goes on road trips for road ass Damon."

Damon begrudgingly smiled, "Fine, but I know Klaus, and I don't believe that he didn't try anything on you while on that trip."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course he tried. I wasn't interested, and he can't compel me. So he gave up, and I had a good weekend with my mom and Phil," her eyes began to tear, "It was one of the best, that was the weekend that I realized just how much you had started to mean to me."

Damon's eyes softened at the sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry Bells, I hate that I put you through this. I know my trust is almost non-existent, I believe you, it's him I don't."

"I know Damon," Bella said, her hands on his face, "I hate Katherine a little more every day because it's her doing."

Damon smirked, "Another reason to hate her. I like it."

Bella laughed lightly and brought her face down to his, kissing him. Damon pulled away slowly a smile on his face, "I've missed that," Bella looked confused, "That laugh, it feels like ages since you've been relaxed enough to laugh freely."

"You are such a sap Damon Salvatore," Bella teased, a smile on her lips, "Admit it, you are a closet romantic."

"Only for you Bella Swan," Damon said with a smirk, "You are the only woman who deserves it."

Bella blushed and looked around, "Looks like we cleared the room again. You think they would get used to us."

"Oh I'm glad they know to leave us alone," Damon said with a devious grin, pulling her firmly against his hips, trapping his hardening member between the two of them.

Bella let out a soft moan as her body came into contact with his, still sensitive from their encounter that morning, it didn't stop her body from reacting as it always did when Damon was near. She could feel the fire in her veins rushing to her core, heating her as she pushed even closer causing him to hiss. Damon moved a hand up to the back of her head, bringing her lips back to his as he swallowed her groans of pleasure.

Bella continued to push against his hardened cock, revelling in the feel of the harsh fabric of his jeans against the cotton of her leggings. She knew she should stop, knew she would have to change before their guests arrived. Her arousal would be evident on her clothing if they went any further. It never took long before Damon had her soaked through and in a house full of hyper-sensitive noses, well… let's just say; it would be known what they were doing.

"Noah, we need to stop," She gasped out as he released her lips from their kiss.

Suddenly there was noise coming from the stairs that led to the basement, the two lovers looked up to see Alaric, "Can you guys cool it up here? Jasper is overloading everyone down here. You know the rules, a good two floors away from him before an orgy ensues."

Bella began to giggle, which turned into a full blown laugh as she could hear Caroline yelling from the basement.

Damon smirked and blurred Bella and himself up the stairs. Bella screamed that they didn't have time as the bell rang out. Alaric shook his head as he ambled to the door. Stefan and Jasper both walked upstairs and stood behind him as he answered. Time for the fun to start.

OoOoOoO

Standing outside stood two men and two women. Elijah, dressed impeccably in a two piece dark blue suit and white button down looked up to see Stefan standing further back.

"Hello," Alaric said to Elijah, the only original he was on good terms with.

"Hello Mr Saltzman, we were told that Isabella would be here," Elijah said in his polite English accent.

"Yes she is, she'll be down in a moment."

"Aren't you going to invite us in chap?" Klaus said with a smirk.

"Nope," Stefan said with his own grin, "Bells! Damon! Get your asses down here. Your hybrid is at the door begging for entrance!"

"Aww, Stefan I thought we were friends," Klaus said from the door as the girls chuckled along with Elijah. Stefan just smirked, and they stood there waiting.

"Damon," Bella said walking down the stairs, "I told you we didn't have time." She ducked under Alaric's arm, walked out the door and into Elijah's arms.

"Isabella," Elijah said, holding her tightly a fond smile on his face, "It's good to see you safe."

"Elijah, thank you for doing this for me," Bella said, tears forming in her eyes. She ignored Klaus who had began clearing his throat behind her and gave a hug to Rebekah and Freya, the Mikaelson sisters.

"Love, you are beginning to make me think you didn't miss me," Klaus teased as she meandered her way into his arms for a hug, "Now, are you going to let us in?"

"Elijah, Becca, Frey, please go in and make yourselves at home, I need to talk to Nik first." She looked at Rebekah with narrowed eyes and said, "Behave Becs."

"Why am I getting the warning?" Rebekah said with a frown.

"Because Elijah won't start anything with anyone in there."

"It's because Elijah is your favorite? You have a thing for a guy in a suit," Rebekah said smirking.

Bella laughed, "It's because you have Nik's temper. So once again, don't kill anyone."

Rebekah sighed, "Fine dear Bella. I mean your family no harm."

The Mikaelson's all went inside, and Bella stood outside giving Klaus a hug, "Thank you Nik."

Klaus smiled, revelling in the fact that she called him Nik. Only Rebekah and Kol called him that and even though he would never tell anyone, he loved that Bella did too. "You know I would do anything for you, Bella." He held her close, missing the feel of his arms around her. Even though they were never anything in the past, didn't mean he didn't want a future, even as friends. Klaus had never had a friend, he always took what he wanted, killed to get it, but Bella was special. She gave her friendship to him willingly and without prejudice. "Are you ready for this evening?"

Bella pulled out of his arms and sat on the swing on the porch, "Honestly? No. I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye. I was always ready to say goodbye. When I thought I was going to change, but that was on my terms. Since I decided not to become a cold one, I didn't have to hide from my family, they could know what I was becoming, I would be able to stay in their lives. But this," Bella swiped the hot tears that fell from her eyes, "This, I don't know if I was ever ready for."

Klaus sat next to Bella, his hand covered her's, "I can't say I can relate. My parents were not the best role models," Bella let out a strangled laugh and brought a smile to his face, "I guess a father who has tried to kill me for a thousand years and killing my own mother makes me the wrong person to confide in for this topic. But I do know you are beyond lucky to have had parents that care for you. You will always miss your mother and Phil, as well as Liz, but you will survive this."

"What if I can't," Bella whispered, fear clouding her vision, "What if she kills me Nik? She came close in Mystic Falls, what if we are doing all of this and I still die? What if Charlie or Elena, Bonnie or Jeremy die? For me? I don't think I could survive that."

"No one is going to die," Klaus said firmly, squeezing her hand, "I won't let that happen, Love, I promise, everyone you love will live."

Bella gave him a wry smile, "Are you saying that because you need Elena alive for your hybrid army?"

Klaus smirked, "Of course, Miss Elena must live, her blood is too valuable." Bella knocked his shoulder with her own, "Only kidding Love, I will not be making hybrids anytime soon. I have enough to deal with right now at home."

Bella smiled brightly, "How is your Little Wolf?"

Klaus chuckled, "Hayley is excellent, upset she couldn't be here for you, but she knows she must rest. Freya put a protection spell around the compound and the Bayou where her family lives, she is perfectly safe."

"I'm glad Nik, I know you wanted to turn them all into hybrids to keep her safe, but I'm happy that you didn't."

"You hold entirely too much power over me, Little Swan," Klaus sighed, putting an arm around her, "I am grateful for your friendship, your help with my family, and your help with Hayley. It feels like we are truly becoming a family again. I'm sure without your intervention we Mikaelson's would be at each other's throats."

Bella laughed, "You would have daggered Rebekah six months ago, and you would have never met Hayley and have a chance to a future without me."

Klaus smiled down at the brunette at his side, "Exactly, which is why you will be okay. We Mikaelson's take care of our family, and you are family Bella Swan. Which includes the riff-raff you associate with."

Bella pulled him into another hug, "Come on Nik, let's go inside and see if Rebekah has gotten herself into trouble." Klaus laughed, and the two of them walked into the house to see what kind of mayhem was going on.

OoOoOoO

That evening, the Cullen family, minus Edward, pulled up to Bella's home. Bella had not wanted them at the funeral but allowed them to come to the house for the celebration of her mother and Phil's life. Jasper had said that Bella only wanted those who knew Renee and Phil best to be at the funeral, but was okay with the family at the party. She knew that the two groups of people needed to mingle a little more if they were going to work together.

The Cullens all walked up the home and were let in by one of the human boys, Emmett thought his name was Jeremy. He greeted them and allowed them into the home where it seemed like a celebration was the appropriate term. There was the typical photo of Phil and Renee placed on the mantel of the fireplace, music was wafting gently through the house, Emmett thought it sounded like The Beatles or The Monkeys or something of that nature. There was laughter, smiles, and alcohol for all.

Bella was standing with Damon and a man in a suit that the Cullens were unfamiliar with when she saw the new arrivals. Giving Damon a kiss, she walked over to the Cullens and gave them each a small hug.

"Thank you all for coming," Bella said graciously, "You didn't have to, you didn't know my mother, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Esme smiled at her would-be daughter, "Of course Bella, we are very sorry for your loss and our part in how it happened."

Bella shook her head, "No, please. Not tonight, tonight is a celebration. My mother and Phil lived a wonderful life together, no matter how short. They loved each other, and for that, I am grateful."

"Bella," Alice chirped up, "I know it's not the same between us anymore, but if you ever want to talk, just as friends. Please know I am here."

Bella nodded in thanks and went to talk to Caroline. The Cullens all looked at her and couldn't help feeling regret at the way Bella was uncomfortable around the family. Another piece that would haunt them all.

Jasper walked up to the family, "Hello everyone," He said with a smile, his hazel eyes bright, drink in hand. Emmett looked at his former brother in question, he still had not revealed what happened to him, how he looked more human.

"Hello Jazzy," Rosalie said with a smile, "How are you?"

Jasper gave her a bright smile, "Would you believe, I'm partially drunk? I haven't been drunk since I was human."

"How Jasper?" Carlisle asked, hoping he would get an answer.

Jasper waved his hand, and the family noticed a ring on his finger with a dark stone, "Bonnie made this for me last year after I saved her from… well, I saved her. She is a witch, and she can make rings to allow vampires to walk in the light without burning or made me this so I can have a more human appearance. " Jasper pointed out another girl, one of the new girls, "Freya, over there. She is a witch as well; she found a spell that allows me to consume human food and drink, there is no real benefit to it, other than the appearance, but it's fun. The ring also helps control my bloodlust so I can be around humans."

"So it's like a glamour?" Carlisle asked intrigued. Jasper nodded, "That's amazing Jasper."

"Major, introduce us to your friends," Klaus said with a smirk, walking over with Rebekah. "Klaus Mikaelson, this is my sister Rebekah." Klaus said jovially, sticking his hand out to Emmett, "Who might you be?"

"Klaus this is The Cullen family," Jasper said, pointing out the family as he named them, "Carlisle and his wife Esme, Rosalie and her husband Emmett and my ex-wife, Alice."

"Ah, you are the Cullens," Rebekah said coolly, walking away.

"I'd apologize for my sister, but she's a bitch," Klaus said smirking, "So where is the elusive Edward, I've heard lots of things about him."

"He has decided to leave the family for a time," Carlisle said evasively, not wanting to give away his son's whereabouts.

"Pity," Klaus said, "I was so looking forward to speaking with the lad about how to treat a lady. Have a good evening," and he walked away.

"Who is that Jazz," Rosalie asked quietly. She was sure she had heard the name Mikaelson before, just not sure where.

Jasper looked over at Bella who was dancing with her father, "He's a friend of the family's. We met him in Mystic Falls, but he and his family live in New Orleans." He said, not saying anymore.

Jasper walked away, and the family went off in different directions, each of them able to find someone that was cordial to them as they all celebrated the lives of Bella's parents.

Emmett found Bella sitting at the kitchen table, looking through an old photo album of her mother's. He sat next to Bella in silence waiting for her to speak first. He watched as she flipped pages, sometimes running her fingers over the photos of her mother at the beach, flying kites, riding bikes, at some sort of yoga class. Emmett watched as a sad smile graced her lips and the far away, glassy look slowly fell away as she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hi Em," Bella said once she recognized him, "How are you?"

"I'm okay Bells, how are you?" He asked cautiously.

The sad smile was on her face again, "I'm okay, I guess? I think the party is helping. If it were a real wake, I'd be a disaster, but Renee never wanted a wake, she didn't want everyone to be sad, she wanted everyone to celebrate her life. She wanted to be remembered the way she lived her life, full of love and laughter."

"I'm sorry you didn't get more time with her or your step-parents Bella. You, of all people, deserve that."

"Thanks, Emmett," Bella said sadly.

Emmett could hear the laughter and conversation going on in the rest of the house, "You have a great family Bells, I wish we could be a part of it."

Bella looked at him again, taking in his demeanor. She was sick of the Cullens trying to worm their way back into her good graces and would have told him to stop, but she could see that it wasn't an attempt at that. Emmett just felt sad that he wasn't close to her anymore. He was complimenting her family and feeling sorry he wasn't her brother figure anymore. That, she could handle.

"I would say sorry Em, but I'm not. Because of what Edward did, I have my family now. I wouldn't have met any of them without the pain he cost me first. So for that, I'm glad."

"Will you ever tell us the story of how you came to have this family?" Emmett asked curiously, "You don't have to, of course. I know we don't deserve it, but it's hard to believe that you would have one vampire family leave you to walk into another. Especially falling in love with another one."

Bella sat there thinking for a moment, "It's true, I don't owe you any explanations. Your family lost the right to interfere in my life months ago, but as you are willing to help in this Victoria situation, I will tell my story."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have nothing to say in this note except that I don't know if I like it much. I'm in the middle of a class right now and it's a bit time consuming so this didn't flow quite the way I wanted it. I have another plunny for a strictly TVD fic that has also been in my head. It'll be a Damon/OC fic, but has moments of Stefan/OC as well because of reasons. What do you all think? Do you read TVD or am I hitting a mainly Twilight audience? Let me know, until then.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Emmett and Bella came out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. Not surprisingly all of the vampires had heard Bella and began making their way to the room. Damon walked over to Bella and pulled her aside. He wanted to make sure that she wanted to tell her story today, of all days. Nodding her head, he kissed her and pulled her onto his lap in their chair. Jasper and Caroline both sat on the floor next to the chair along with Jeremy and Tyler. One by one, Bella's family surrounded her, offering support.

Charlie had no wish to relive the past, primarily because of memories of Liz, so he excused himself. Kissing Bella good night, he left his daughters in the care of their friends and went home to remember Renee on his own. While she was no longer the love of his life, he did love her, and her death still hurt.

The Cullen family all sat on a long sofa while Stefan and Tyler both stood behind the chair that Bella was sitting on with Damon. Bella took a deep breath and began.

"Well after my, uh… accident," Bella began, remembering it as it was yesterday, "I woke up in the hospital and dad was almost manic, Jasper had been keeping him calm, but I could see in his eyes, he was at his wit's end with my behavior." Bella took a breath, remembering the scared look in her father's eyes at that time.

"Anyways, I stayed in the hospital for a few days and then my dad and Jasper made plans for Jasper and me to get away from Forks for a while." She continued.

"Yeah, Damon and I were in the war together and turned the same year. We lost track of each other, but I met up with his brother in the twenties with Klaus and Rebekah. I got in contact with Damon back in the thirties. Well, Peter, called me after Bella was in the hospital and told me that Damon could use my help in Mystic Falls, he said that Bella would get better there too. Of course, he didn't say what we would go through before she got better, but we went anyways."

Bella chuckled as she saw Stefan bow his head a little. "Yeah um, Mystic Falls is a breeding ground for supernatural activity. See, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are all original vampires. So are Rebekah, and Elijah. Bonnie and Freya are witches, Elena is a doppelganger, Nik and Tyler are hybrids, and Jeremy and Ric are hunters. The only human in the group was Matt; he's still in Mystic Falls."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, "We are vampires."

Bella nodded, "Yes, you are. But everyone else here is considered original vampires. They are what most legend is made of. Well not Nik, he and Tyler are a new hybrid breed."

"We aren't dogs Bella," Tyler said. Stopping for a moment to think about what he said, he growled and said, "Shut up Damon."

Damon snickered, "I didn't say anything."

"Anyways…" Bella said, trying to avoid the bickering.

"Bella and I went to Virginia, she and Elena hit it off well enough, I would go with Damon in search of…" Jasper interrupted, then paused as he could feel the remorse and regret pouring off his friend.

"Who?" Alice asked, curious.

"Me," Stefan said out loud, "I was off with Klaus, working. They were trying to find me."

"Wait, Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson?" Carlisle said, a hint of recognition at the name, "You're the Mikaelson family, the very first of your kind."

"Right in one mate," Klaus said with a grin.

"They say you are cruel and vindictive," Esme said, horror on her face.

Klaus just smirked, "I am."

"Nik, stop," Bella said groaning leaning back against Damon who was chuckling, "Don't start Damon."

"You made friends with them; you have to like his asshole ways."

"I must, I like your asshole ways," Bella retorted.

"You liked Ripper's first," Damon corrected.

"Shut up," Bella said, hitting him in the arm.

"Anyways. Jasper and Damon would go on trips until one day before school started, Stefan, Nik, and Rebekah came back to Mystic Falls. Dad had taken a leave of absence from work; I was starting school there because I wasn't ready to come back yet." Bella said, moving on.

"Damon and I didn't get along at first, he was compelling this annoying twit to be his blood bag, it was not fun to watch someone's free will taken away."

"What happened to her?" Alice asked.

"It's a long story," Bella said, she could see Klaus opening his mouth to say something, and she scowled at him. He smirked and motioned for her to go on.

"Anyways, Stefan came home and started school again, but he was not the same as he is today. See Stefan is a ripper, or I should say…"

"I'm the Ripper of Monterey," Stefan said with a sigh, "I'm like an addict, human blood is too much for me, which is why I drink animal blood instead."

"The Ripper of Monte…" More recognition dawned in Carlisle's eyes. His honey eyes widen in surprised that Bella had not only surrounded herself with vampires but far more dangerous ones that his family.

"He's fine now," Bella said quickly, "He drinks small amounts of human blood and animal blood, human blood makes him stronger, but the animal blood keeps him sane. But back then, he was on full human blood, and he was…"

"An asshole," Elena said bluntly. Bella laughed as Stefan frowned.

Damon snorted, "He did kill Andy to send a message, not to mention countless others over the summer, I think asshole is the right word."

"Damon, I don't think you have room to talk," Bella scolded.

"Anyways," Bella continued, "I had not known Stefan before, so I didn't know any better on his personality, but I became friends with Rebekah, Klaus' sister, even though she was a bitch and tried to compel me several times."

"Rebekah has issues," Caroline said with a chuckle, "She is the only girl in the family, she's spoilt."

"You won't be laughing when I pull your spleen out of your nose," Rebekah retorted mildly.

"Seriously everyone," Bella said huffing in annoyance, "This is my story, no commentary needed." Jasper laughed, Bella stuck out her tongue and continued, "Becca and I became friends or allies if you want to call it that. I liked her; she didn't have many friends, her brothers, especially Nik, are all overprotective of her, while she has a tough shell, she can be sweet."

Bella heard Elena huff from across the room, "Except when she's trying to kill someone we love, which for a time there, that happened a lot."

"Anyways, I ended up spending time with Stefan, even though he was still in ripper mode. Stefan, while an asshole, he's pretty fun when he's not so uptight."

"Thanks, Bells," Stefan smirked.

Bella smiled at the man who was like her brother, "I was in a bad place, and the danger of being around Stefan made me feel alive."

"Bella is an adrenaline junkie," Rebekah said, watching the eyes of the Cullens family get bigger, "She'd go out with Stefan at night, to a club or riding motorcycles."

Stefan groaned, "I'm pretty sure she still wanted to suicidal at this point."

Bella nodded, "Probably. I never feared any of you. I think I'm broken." Klaus laughed as he was the most dangerous creature in the house and he knew she was right, she never feared him.

"Anyways, Stefan and I were friends. He liked that I didn't try and get him to switch it back on, I liked that he wasn't walking on eggshells around me. Jasper told everyone I was suicidal and all I ever got was pitying looks and whispers behind me. Stefan made me feel normal, though I don't know how normal it was since he was still a bloodaholic. He's one of my best friends."

"Even after I almost killed her," Stefan said, a note of regret in his eyes. Bella stood and hugged Stefan; he hugged her back tightly. He was still remorseful for his actions.

"I forgave you Stef, let it go."

"I don't know how you have; I haven't."

"Elena," Bella cried out, "Stefan is brooding again, I'm going to stab him." She brought out a stake she had up her sleeve and pretended to push it through his stomach. Stefan recoiled his body a bit, Bella smiled brightly at her friend as his frown disappeared and he kissed her cheek with affection.

Elena snorted with laughter, "You two have the weirdest relationship."

Jasper laughed as well, "Bella has a weird relationship with everyone. I don't think she knows what a normal human interaction is."

Everyone snickered at that and Bella huffed, hugging Stefan and then returning to her seat, "Anyways Stefan was seeking revenge on Nik, and he almost drove off of a bridge with Elena and me in the car with him."

Damon growled, "No, he DID, and the car got stuck Bells; stop defending him. He knows what he did was stupid," his voice was filled with anger. His hand that had gone back to resting on her hip gripped her tighter, "He swerved at the last moment, but the car was going over, only Elena was able to get out of the car Bells, that's not okay. You went over the bridge. You almost died."

Bella groaned. Stefan hit his head on the wall behind him, "I'm fine Damon, Stefan got me out, we're both fine."

"You are too forgiving."

"My family consists of vampires, hybrids, and shapeshifters," Bella pointed out, "I could die blinking in this house." Bella could see the anger in her boyfriend's eyes still, and she sighed, "You need to let it go. It was months ago; I'm fine. Stefan would never hurt me, even then he never tried."

"He did Bells," Damon argued.

Bella was shaking her head in disagreement, knowing he wouldn't have hurt them if he hadn't been driven to it.

"Maybe we should table this conversation," Jasper said, feeling the emotions arise from the three friends, "Before Damon snaps Stefan's neck, again."

Carlisle agreed, not needing to be an empath to realize that there was a lot more drama to the story, but with the reason for the get-together, Bella did not need more stress. "We should be going; it is getting late, I'm sure Bella needs some rest."

Caroline looked at her watch and jumped up, "Oh yes! We need to be up early to decorate the gym for the dance."

Bella groaned, putting her head on Damon's shoulder, "Don't I get a pass on decorating? My mother just died, and I have a crazy cold one after me."

Caroline scoffed, "Nice try, but normal teenagers do normal teenage things, which includes dance committee."

Bella shot her head up, "You are a vampire, and even as a human, I doubt you were normal." Bella pointed out. Caroline chuckled, nodding her head in agreement, "Even as a normal teenager, I never volunteered to decorate for a dance."

Caroline shrugged, "Too bad, Renee would want you to continue with your life; that means hanging crepe paper and dressing up in a poodle skirt and saddle shoes."

Bella shook her head, "I thought we agreed, I'm not a Soc. No poodle skirts."

"Get over it Cherry," Caroline said with a smile, "Slutty Sandy is mine. And Bonnie is the Rizzo of our group; you are precious Sandy."

"Can I go as Ponyboy?" Caroline laughed and shook her head, Bella groaned, "What about Elena? Why can't she be Sandra Dee?"

"I want to be Frenchie," Elena said with a shrug and a smile.

"What the Bloody hell are you all talking about? What's with the names?" Rebekah cried out.

Caroline looked over at the blonde original, "Decade Dance is tomorrow, it's a 50's Dance."

Rebekah perked up, "I want to go, I was daggered in the 50s, but I've seen those sweet skirts. I think I'd quite enjoy them."

Bella perked up, "Good; you be a soc, I don't want to wear the skirt."

Rosalie chuckled, giving Bella an unfamiliar smile, "Bella, if you allow me, I think I have something that might match your personality more than a poodle skirt."

Bella paled, she did not want to play dress up Bella with Rosalie like Alice use to. Rosalie, seeing this on her face, understood, "I have a few things from the 50's, some pinup dresses and sailor shorts. Things that are classic and iconic. They might need to be tailored a little, but I'm sure it would match your style more than a poodle skirt."

"The dance is tomorrow Rose," Bella said sadly, "That's not enough time to tailor something, and SOMEONE won't let me skip it."

Rosalie smiled, "I can hem them, I did live through an age where I made my clothing at one point, it shouldn't take long."

Bella looked on cautiously, "You would do that for me?"

Rosalie smiled at her, "You are family."

Damon scoffed and shot her a tight smile, "Yeah, except for when she wanted to be apart of your family, then she was trying to hurt you." He would not let her forget that she didn't always think Bella was family.

Emmett rose to his feet, but Rosalie held him back, looking at Damon, she narrowed her honey-colored eyes, "You're right, I was not nice to Bella. Everyone knows I am a bitch. I don't deny that. But I refuse to lose Jasper as family, any more than I already have. I see a change in Bella; I see how much more invested she is with this family. I see how much she loves and cares for Jasper and not the same as she did with Edward. With Edward, she was disgustingly compliant, but with you, she has fire. I can see her, not just the girl who idolizes you or my brother, but Bella."

Bella smiled, putting a hand over Damon's mouth, anticipating a witty remark, "Thank you, Rose, I would appreciate that. Caroline means well, but it's a bit of a sick and twisted game with her to put me in a skirt like that."

Caroline grinned, not even denying the truth of that statement, "Anything to get you out of jeans and converse."

Bella stood up, as the Cullens all stood to leave. Bella gave each one of them a quick hug, significantly warmer than the one she gave them at the beginning of the night. Rosalie, promising to come back in an hour to take her measurements, was the last one to leave. Closing the door, Jasper gave Bella a hug knowing that it had been a hard day for her.

Bella didn't like to talk about the past few months. She didn't want to relive it. Her depression, her attempted suicide. The time she spent with Stefan and even Klaus, were part of a wild time in her life. A time where she didn't care about being alive, now that she thought about it, she was still suicidal. She had to have been to be friends with two of the most dangerous men in town at the time.

As she watched her friends and family chatting around the room, Stefan was brooding in the corner with Elena giving him a pep talk, Caroline and Jasper laughing at something Tyler and Rebecca were saying. Damon came over and gave her an apologetic hug. He knew how much she disliked talking about the past and it always made him mad as well. He hated that time when she was in more danger than Elena ever was and on purpose. It wasn't until after she went over the bridge and helped Stefan reign in his Ripper side, did she find herself again. He had never been so close to killing his brother as he was when Bella was in the hospital after the accident, but that had been the turning point for both of them. The accident, as crazy as that sounds, had been the reason they both began to heal. That and the beating that Jasper had laid on Stefan afterwards.

Rosalie had returned with Esme to get Bella's measurements, along with some options for Bella to wear. Bella had decided that, while she didn't want to wear a poodle skirt, she wouldn't mind a pinup style dress. Rosalie had found a few of her dresses that were of that style, picking a white halter-style dress with black and red floral pattern. After pinning it in place, the Cullen women left with Rosalie promising to have it ready in time. Bella let them out and walked over to her mother and Phil's urns, with one last sad caress, she turned and walked up the stairs knowing Damon was waiting for her. Once upon a time she had been lost, not knowing where life would bring her, little did she know, it would lead her to Damon.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I'm in the middle of a marketing class, so of course, my muse needs to write instead. Love you all.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

The next day was a flurry of activity, Rosalie had returned with the finished dress, also bringing a red and black tulle slip to give the dress a bit of volume. Rebecca had talked Tyler into taking her to the dance, which required an early shopping trip to find a dress. Freya, opted to stay with Klaus and Elijah back at the house, she had told Bella about a protection spell for her, but it needed a bit of work. Bella had been incredibly grateful for the Mikaelson's help. Klaus was going to go back to New Orleans, requiring to check on Hayley, but the other three were planning on staying with Bella. Klaus was contemplating bringing Hayley to Forks so he would be around for the fight to come. Freya had said she would need him close for the spell.

The days following the dance were filled with training. Klaus had gone back to New Orleans and with a little help with his protégé, Marcel to watch over the French Quarter, he was on his way again with Hayley in tow.

Klaus was back within the week, that weekend was the first time that the Cullen's would return to train with the original vampires. They had wanted to give Bella some space figuring she had enough stress from all that was happening around her. The Cullen's were still processing just how much damage they had caused by their disappearance from Bella's life. Esme and Alice were both, almost inconsolable by the path of destruction Bella's life had taken. Carlisle, being a man who promised to protect life was distraught over it, and the lies his son had provided for the family. He wasn't sure what to think of Edward anymore.

The Cullen family pulled into the long driveway of the big house and could hear the commotion going on inside. Before anyone could knock, Jasper had opened it, a tight smile in greeting graced his face as arguing could be heard in the living room.

"NO Bella!"

"Damon, it's _my_ choice!"

"It's not just _your_ choice, it's _my_ life that will be affected, not just yours."

"It'll keep me safe."

"You already drink my blood, you're already protected."

"But it'll—"

"I don't like it! I don't want you tied to-"

"Bloody hell, get over it!" Klaus said smirking.

"Oh fuck off you hybrid dickwad," Damon growled blurring over and holding Klaus by his neck.

Klaus, having enough of this tantrum, punched through Damon's chest, taking hold of his heart and squeezing it. Damon grunted in pain, letting go of Klaus' neck and trying to pull Klaus' hand out of his chest.

The Cullen women gasped in horror as Bella shouted in anger.

"Nik, stop!" Bella screamed, she turned to Elijah, "Elijah! Do something!"

Elijah sighed, bored, "Niklaus, let the child go."

"He tried to kill me," Klaus grinned.

Bella walked over and put her hand on his arm, "Nik, stop," she whispered. Klaus looked down at Bella, the look of defeat in her tear-filled eyes and he released Damon's heart.

Using his bloodied hand, he pushed Damon to the floor, blood dripping from his fingers. With his clean hand, he caressed Bella's face, "Only for you Love, is this boy allowed to live. Once you tire of him, I will kill him."

Bella looked into Klaus' cornflower blue eyes, "I will never tire of him, I love him Nik."

Klaus let out a breath, "Then he is the luckiest man alive Little Swan," and with that, he walked out of the room, not paying any kind to the rest of the group.

Bella sank to the ground, pulling Damon into her lap, kissing his head as Jasper and Stefan herded everyone into the backyard for training. The family had known that a confrontation between the two vampires was inevitable, it always was, but the Cullens were not used to such violence.

Damon sat up, angry at the news that Freya and Bonnie had just given them, "No Bella. I don't like it, I don't want it. Let Elena and the rest of the human scoobies do it, but not you."

Bella sighed, "Damon, it's a good plan. It'll keep me safe. It'll keep you safe."

Damon scoffed, "how do you figure?"

"You won't have to worry about me, I won't be worried about you."

"My blood—"

"Is not enough," Bella said sadness etched on her face, "you know that. If I died intact, then I would change into a vampire, yes. But what happens if one of them rips my head off? Rips out my heart? There's no coming back from that."

Damon winced at Bella's description, "that won't happen, baby."

"We don't know that for sure, this is a good plan."

"Why him? Why not Elijah?"

"Nic is stronger, he can't be killed," Bella reminded Damon.

"I don't want you linked to him," Damon said stubbornly, "I don't want his blood running through your veins."

"I know," Bella said, tears falling freely, "I don't like it either."

Damon wiped her tears away, " _I_ want to change you, Allie, I want _my_ blood to be the one that changes you. I want that bond, not him."

Bella nodded in agreement, "It will be, this isn't about becoming a vampire, just about survival. When it's time, when we're ready, you will change me. I don't want anyone else. Only you, I will always choose you, Damon, _Always_. I love you."

Damon kissed her, putting as much love and affection as he could into that one kiss. He had never had anyone who chose him, only him. Bella may have been friends with Stefan first, but she never gave him her heart. She didn't give it to any of them, except him. Klaus coveted Bella, Damon was sure that the original loved his girl, but Bella had always loved Damon. Still didn't mean he had to like this new plan.

Damon blurred upstairs to grab a new shirt, and the two of them walked outside, stopping briefly in the kitchen for a blood bag, to see the pack had arrived and were training with Stefan and a few of the others, including Rosalie and Emmett. Freya and Bonnie were explaining their idea to keep the humans safe to everyone else, including Charlie who had stopped by during his shift.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were standing away from the rest of the group on the porch, not sure how welcome they were after the display in the living room. Carlisle disproved of violence out of duty and morals, Bella's family were full of hot-headed and impulsive vampires and wolves. It was an explosive dynamic.

Bella and Damon walked out onto the porch when Bonnie came up and gave her a hug.

"I know it's not ideal Bells, but I think it'll work. We can keep us all safe like this."

"How, May I ask," Carlisle asked curiously. He gave Bella a small smile, "Bella, we care very deeply about your safety, I know you said you would fight, but how? Our kind is not made of flesh and bone, but granite and venom. How can you fight and stay alive?"

"It's easy Doctor Cullen," Freya Mikaelson said with a smile, "With magic."

"Magic?"

Bonnie nodded, "I have been working on new spells, boundary and protection spells. Spells to slow speed, ones to act as armor on the skin, but there is always a loophole, a chink in that armor if you will." She began to explain.

Freya stepped up, "That is where I come in and help. I can make those spells more powerful. I am from the original line. The original witch is our mother, and the Original vampires are my siblings. Elijah and Rebekah are virtually indestructible, and Klaus is a hybrid and cannot be killed."

"You've broken your curse then," Carlisle said stiffly.

Klaus, who had been looking into the woods, turned to face the Cold Ones, "Oh yes, been years now. Nothing can kill me and the only weapons that could hurt my family are all destroyed. We are not going anywhere."

Freya rolled her eyes at the declaration, "Which is something to our advantage. Bonnie and I have enhanced a linking spell. Instead of linking a human life to another, we have made it so we can link a human to a vampire."

"So you're going to link the humans to a vampire? That just keeps them living, how does that keep them from getting hurt?" Carlisle continued, he could admit, he could see it working.

"That is where Jasper comes in," Bonnie said with a smile, "Bella will be linked to Jasper as well, I mean, she's already linked to Jasper, but this time, she will have his venom in her."

Carlisle shot his eyes to Jasper, "What?! No! That will turn her. Even the smallest amount will start the change in her."

Freya shook her head, "Bonnie and I have been working on this separately for months. We have found that mixing the venom with Klaus' blood, as an indestructible hybrid, it kills properties of the venom."

"But how has this been tested? You can't say you've tested this theory on humans? That Bella will be the first?"

"No, Bella will not be first, I am," Charlie spoke up.

Bella stiffened and shook her head, "No! No Dad, you can't."

Charlie looked at his daughter, "You're too late Bella, Freya has already done it, it was done this morning. I've been bonded with Klaus and Jasper."

Bella gasped in shock, she walked over to her father, "Why didn't you tell me? What if it hadn't of worked? What if I had lost you too?" Tears flowed again, Bella was getting tired of crying, it seemed she was always sobbing these days.

Charlie hugged his daughter, "Then I would have died protecting my little girl, the way a father should. No offense to our witches because they both know I appreciate them, but I was not risking your life. It's more precious to me than anyone else's."

"You seem okay," Bella whispered. Her father did not seem any different than normal. Maybe a bit more handsome than usual. But overall, still human."

Freya smiled, "He's better than okay. Watch Bella," she said as she took a dagger from a pouch and Charlie held out his hand. The fighters all stopped and raced to the big porch to see what was going to happen.

Freya took Charlie's hand in her own and brought the blade to his palm. Bella watched closely as Freya slashed into Charlie's palm. Jacob yelled in anger at the action, but Charlie didn't flinch.

The blade did not puncture his hand. Freya took the knife & tried to jab it through his chest. Once again, the blade did not penetrate his body, though his shirt did have a puncture.

Bonnie took a crossbow and Charlie moved to the grassy area of the lawn. Bonnie aimed and shot a stake at Charlie, and his hand blurred as he caught it.

Jasper went down and ran at Charlie to attack him, Charlie was able to stand on his feet. When Jasper went to bite Charlie, his teeth made contact, even broke the skin, but the venom did not enter his body, and the wound healed too quickly.

"That's incredible," Caroline said in awe, a giant grin on her face, "How long does it last?"

"Once the potion is brewed, it'll last until it is cancelled by Freya," Bonnie explained, "Freya will be doing the spell because she is almost as indestructible as her siblings."

"So they can't be killed, but can they still be hurt? What about the fact that vampires are fast? How can they fight us?" Emmett asked curiously. He had been training with all the supernaturals, not with the humans.

Jeremy smirked, "We humans have our ways." He looked up at Freya, "I'm next. I want to really step up training."

Freya shook her head, "Actually, we want to link Bella as soon as possible. Since she is the target."

Damon growled in frustration, and Bella walked over putting her arms around him, "I thought we were on the same page over this."

He glared his blue eyes over her shoulder to the smirking hybrid, "we are, but I don't have to like it."

Bella nodded, "I know."

Damon looked down at his girlfriend, "As soon as that bitch is dead, this link is broken. You cannot be linked to that asshole for longer than necessary." She nodded her agreement, and he kissed her on the nose.

"So I'm only here to be used, is that it Love? Only here for my indestructible blood?" Klaus was letting his anger get the best of him. He hit the post of the wraparound porch, and the wood gave a groan of protest.

Bella turned, anger now in her own eyes, she stepped away from Damon, evading his arms as he tried to pull her back. Stefan went to grab her, but Caroline pulled him away as well.

"If you don't want to be here Nik, then feel free to leave," Bella yelled, stomping up to the vampire, "I am grateful that you are, but I won't force you to stay. I'm sure we can think of another plan if we need to. I know you have other more pressing things to deal with than some stupid human like me."

"Bella," Elijah cautioned, but Bella waved him off.

"No Eli, Nik already knows he's my best bet for a chance to fight alongside my family, HE FUCKING KNOWS IT, but because I'm not on my knees in front of him, he's going to be an asshole. He's a toddler because my boyfriend doesn't like the fact that it HAS to be HIS blood for the spell and instead of understanding that I made my choice months ago, JUST LIKE HE DID WITH HAYLEY!"

Bella continued to fume, "He's mad because Damon has a right to be upset, he's going to try and make me grovel for it. FUCK YOU NIKLAUS! FUCK YOU AND YOUR BLOOD! I will let everyone fight my battle for me! I will stay on the rez and worry about my family because that is what you truly want right? What everyone wants? For everyone to go out and take care of defenseless Bella? God, you fucking vampires! Let's just leave Bella out because she bleeds, she's human! Nevermind that she would go completely crazy not knowing if everyone is safe. Nevermind that she would rather slit her wrists again than to let anyone die for her. Forget the fact that she loves just as much as you all do, you overly emotional, emo fucking creatures of darkness! So go ahead and throw your tantrum because it's what you are good at. Thank you for your help, but if you are waiting for me to suck your cock, well I wouldn't hold your breath!"

Gasps were heard all around the porch, as Bella yelled at the hybrid, breathing heavily. When Rebekah snorted with laughter, "Oh Bella, how I have missed your spunk! You know we don't need to breathe."

Bella tried, she tried to hold back the laughter that was bubbling in her chest, but she was losing. She could feel her lip twitch as she tried to bite back a smile. She was glaring at Klaus, she would not let him win, he would laugh first.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him, the girl with fire, the only girl who could get away with speaking to him like that. How did this girl get wedged so profoundly under his skin that he cared for her, genuinely cared? He had said it only because he was angry that the older Salvatore even spoke like he had a say in it.

In reality, he was never planning on leaving Bella unprotected. She was family, whether she wanted it or not, she was his family. He loved the idea of her linked to him, that was the only way he was allowed that privilege and as much as he thought himself not needing anyone. He needed her, even if it was just as a friend, a brother of sorts.

Bella, still glaring at Klaus stomped away. She walked towards the woods to get away from the crowd, she knew that Klaus would be right behind her. She also knew that the group would keep Damon away, because no matter the fights between Klaus and Bella, it was always just between the two of them.

True to form, Klaus walked up behind Bella as she took deep calming breaths. With his hands on her shoulders, he moved his mouth to her ear, "If you were anyone else, you wouldn't have gotten a word out before I killed you, do you know that?" Bella nodded, knowing that Klaus had a 'kill now, ask questions later' attitude. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he turned her to face him, "What is it about you Little Swan, that makes you my exception?"

Bella looked into his soft blue eyes, her anger disappearing as fast as it had appeared, "I am not afraid of death Nik, I am not afraid of you. I will always be grateful for your friendship, you are just as much family to me as Stefan, Rebekah, and everyone else, but I will not bow down to King Klaus. I thought you knew that."

Klaus grinned, "I do, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled back, "You are a jackass, you know that right? Come on, everyone probably thinks you've killed me and are burying the body out here." She said as she walked passed him and back towards the house. Klaus barked out laughing and followed her. As if he would ever kill his Bella, she was his only real friend.

"DON'T WORRY, HE DIDN'T KILL ME," Bella yelled out as she got closer to the porch.

Klaus snickered at her, "I can't kill my Little Swan, she makes life interesting."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Stop, or I'll tell Hayley you're flirting with me. And she'll believe me because you're an asshole."

"And you probably were," A new voice came from the door. A pretty brunette with light brown eyes came out. Bella laughed and ran to give her friend a hug, "Is he hitting on you again Bella?"

Bella smirked and shook her head, "No, he's just being Nik. I'm used to it by now. How is my little niece doing?" She asked, giving her friend a hug.

"Good, but I could hear you from upstairs, I almost died from laughter when you told him off," Hayley said, grinning broadly, "You really are the only person he'd let get away with that."

"Yes, well shut up and let's do the damn spell," Klaus said. He caught Damon's eye and grinned.

"Klaus knock it off," Hayley said, seeing the father of her unborn child trying to antagonize Damon.

"Whatever you say, Love," Klaus said with another grin.

Bella snorted, " _Whatever you say, Love_ ," She mimicked. Hayley laughed, a few others chuckled as well.

"You're pushing your luck Bella," Klaus warned teasingly.

"So kill me," Bella said with a shrug.

"If you were anyone else, you would be dead," Klaus said again.

Elijah chuckled, "If Bella were anyone else, she would have died six months ago, but she wouldn't have made friends with you either. Now, can we please get on with this?"

Everyone nodded, Damon pulled Bella into his arms while Freya and Bonnie began to brew the potion. They sat and watched as everyone else went to train with Jasper. It had not escaped Bella's notice that he did not say a word during the arguing, he had not tried to control the emotions of the group. He must have known that everything was not as tense as it seemed to her. She thought of her best friend, her brother for all intents and purposes. She knew she could always rely on him to take care of her, protect her. It's why she still felt safe expressing her feeling to the vampires they lived with. Jasper would never allow anyone to hurt Bella. He would die first.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I suck as a writer. I think it's been over 9 months since my last update? Probably longer. I've had this chapter written for a while, but I don't know how I feel about it. It feels repetitive to me and I hate that, but I just feel like trying to mesh two worlds together needs a lot of explanations. Especially since the start of the story just jumps right into the worlds combined and there isn't a lead up to it like most other crossovers. I don't know if anyone is still reading this story, I do have an ending for it, it's just getting there that is taking so long. I have two other stories that I write (also very behind on updates) and I am starting an original fiction, plus I have kids and a husband in school to take care of. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but if not, I hope you come back for the next updates. This chapter doesn't do much for plot, but is more backstory.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka, Jess**

"The potion will take a day to brew," Freya said as she added in the ingredients, "After that, the spell will keep everyone safe until I break it."

Jasper nodded as his phone rang, looking down he frowned at the screen, "Peter, what is going on?"

"Major, plans are moving up," The disembodied voice said for all the supernaturals to hear. Everyone stopped fighting and walked back to the porch.

"What do you mean, how long?"

"Soon, where is Pixie? She can probably tell more than me, but I'm thinking within the next week or two. Char and I are in Utah, we should be there tonight."

"Got it, Peter, see you soon brother."

"Absolutely Major, oh and tell Bella's man to calm down, Bella's life is still on track."

"Will do, see you soon brother." Jasper put his phone back in his pocket and glanced around for Alice. She had stopped walking and stood at the foot of the stairs, eyes unseeing her surroundings.

"Peter's right, Victoria is on her way. Within a week, ten days tops. She has at least twenty newborns, she feels confident that's enough to take out Bella's family."

Jasper walked over to Alice, "Twenty?"

"Does she know your family is back in town? Does she know about the pack?" Bonnie asked.

Alice shook her head, "I don't know if she does, I doubt it, she would have more if she did."

Jasper agreed, "We are a big group now, Bonnie has the house cloaked. It's doubtful she ever sees the pups coming and going. She knows that Bella is friendly with the pack because of Jacob and Billy, but she also knows that the pack will save their own first, she assumes Bella is an outsider."

Jacob chuckled, "That's where she's wrong," he said giving Bella a side hug, "Bella is family. My family. We aren't going anywhere."

"You say that because you have a crush on her," Tyler teased. The other Quileutes laughed.

Jacob let go of Bella, shifted and pounced on Tyler. Tyler, being a hybrid, threw him off and into the open yard with a laugh.

Bella smiled tightly, "I can't wait for this to be over. I'm so tired of putting my family in danger."

Jasper pulled her into his arms, "We know darlin', it'll be nice to go back to normal after this is taken care of."

Bella snorted, "What is normal again Jazz? My life hasn't been normal since I moved to Forks. My family is filled with vampires, witches, and werewolves. Not to mention hybrids and whatever Nik's baby will be, another original hybrid like daddy or a wolf-like mommy?"

Jasper shook his head with a grin, "Not sure Bells, but it's better than this."

The group went back to practice as Bonnie and Frey's continued to add herbs, blood, and venom to the potion. Bella looked around at her Family and the Cullens as they fought. Feeling hopeless, she anticipated the potion. The feeling of not being so vulnerable was almost in her grasp, just twelve more hours and she would be valuable or at least be a bit less fragile.

Bella walked away from the crowd and sat in the gazebo, she watched as Damon took out his frustration and fear out on Jasper, Klaus talk to Hayley, and Elijah and Rebekah spar.

The sheer amount of people surrounding her, willing to die for her was unreal. She had always known her family would stand with her. She hadn't expected the pack to be willing, Not after the hostilities between the species. After Jasper had helped her come out of her depression and especially after he had controlled his temptation during her accident, that had sealed it for the boys. Not all bloodsuckers were evil.

She expected even less from the originals, especially Klaus. He had always told her, he had a soft spot for her. His little Swan, as he called her. He had said she was the only human to see him as he once was, those many years ago. The human that he once was. She made him feel, and while that was not what he desired, it was still something he craved. His only true friend.

"Bella?" Bella recognized Alice's soft voice a few feet away from where she sat and watched, "May I join you?"

Bella nodded, not voicing her answer as Alice bounded up the step and sat next to her friend. The two girls sat for a few moments. Listening to the grunts and howls from the sparring pairs.

"Things have changed so much," Alice said, looking over the group, "You've changed completely."

"I had to survive Alice," Bella said bluntly, "There were times that I didn't want to, I won't lie. Life was hard, it felt like a black hole when Edward left me in the forest. My whole world seemed to have just died. When Jasper came back, he brought some light back to my life, but it still felt dark. It took moving and starting fresh to feel bright again."

"It took Damon to feel bright," Alice said as she watched the Jasper throw Damon in the air.

Bella shook her head, "No, actually it took Stefan for life to begin again." She looked over at her pseudo-brother and he grinned back at her, hearing what she had said about him.

"What? Why Stefan?" Alice asked confused.

Bella chuckled, "When we moved to Mystic Falls, I had just left the hospital and Jasper and I were staying at the Boarding House until Charlie could join us. Jasper would go with Damon and I would stay with the girls. They went all over and while it was nice to get out of Forks, my life still felt stilted. I was surrounded by new people and they kept me occupied. Caroline especially," Bella laughed a little at the memories, "Jasper had trusted them to keep me moving forward while they went on day trips. I knew what they were looking for, a vampire who was unstable and a hybrid who was brutal, but none of that scared me like it should have. Not after what I went through with James."

Bella rubbed her scar on her wrist, "Well right before school started, Stefan came home, he had Rebekah with him and Klaus had left him to watch over Elena. Charlie had gotten a house in town, but I still spent my time at the Boarding House because of Jasper and Elena. Stefan on a diet of human blood is said to be the worst. But honestly, I thought he was great."

Alice looked at her in shock and Bella smiled, "He didn't treat me like a doll. Everyone around me was treating me like I was going to walk in front of a bus or something and I hated it. Stefan was a change of pace. He would tease me, he tried to scare me, but I needed someone to treat me normally, not as something fragile, something… broken."

Bella laughed, "It was weird because he would antagonize Damon and Elena, he was a total asshole to everyone, but me. With me, he was still an ass, but not... as bad? I don't know how to explain it. He understood me." Bella watched the vampire she talked about, "He was always trying to shock me. Doing things that might make me blush. He enjoyed that I wasn't scared of him, it wasn't the same as the way Bonnie and Elena. I hadn't known him from before, I should have been scared. But you know me, my radar detector for danger has always been broken."

"Bella," Alice looked scandalized, "Wasn't he dangerous?"

Bella shrugged, "I didn't care, I wasn't going to let him win. Even if he came home smelling putrid of skank and blood."

"I thought you didn't like the smell of blood?"

"I don't, but living with as many vampires as I did and with them drinking from blood bags like Capri Sun, you get used to it." Emmett couldn't help it, he snorted with laughter, clearly liking her analogy.

"Afterward, a while, he was intrigued that I didn't try and talk him back into his vegetarian diet, but as long as he didn't ask me to help bury bodies, I didn't care. Stefan provided me a solace from all the tiptoeing. From then on, he'd spend a bit of time with me every day. Damon and Jasper both hated it, scared I'd be Stefan's dinner. Stefan never tried to bite me, but he would take me to Richmond and we'd go to clubs. I usually just sat at the bar, drinking a soda while he gorged himself on blondes. Then we'd go riding on his motorcycle, he taught me how to ride. We went hiking, he became another vampire I depended on." Bella smiled at the memories

"But where does Damon come into this story?"

"Damon was not interested in me," Bella smirked, "He was in love with Elena."

"I was not _in love with Elena_ ," Damon growled out from across the yard. Klaus and Bonnie both snorted in laughter as Elena shook her head. "I wasn't, I liked her once upon a time, but I was a bit preoccupied trying to keep another danger magnet from becoming my brother's dinner." Damon walked over to the gazebo, followed by Elena.

"I was never going to hurt Bella," Stefan argued, walking over as well, "She was the only one who accepted me as vile as I was. She didn't try and guilt me into turning my emotions back on. She was just as much my rock as I was her's."

Bella rolled her eyes as Damon punched his brother and Elena sat next to Bella, entwining their arms, "Anyways, Stefan and I were hanging out and I was also spending time with Rebekah, she never treated me like glass either. She enjoyed the fact that I liked her for her and even though she hated that she couldn't compel me, I still liked her for her. My other friends were obviously scared I had a death wish. But as vital as Damon, Jasper, and the rest of my friends were, Stefan and Rebekah were just as important."

Bella saw Elijah with a smirk on his handsome face. She noticed that the Cullens had all deserted training and were standing at a distance listening to her story.

"Damon was annoying with his goal of separating me from Stefan, he swore that Stefan was feeding on me, but all we ever did was talk—"

Damon snorted, "You were out of control Allie, you were taking stupid risks."

"I was fine, Stefan would never hurt me," Bella argued. A small smile on her lips.

Jasper snickered, "I had been replaced with Stefan."

"Never, but Stefan just got me. Then, by extension, I got to know Klaus, and then Elijah."

"You do attract danger don't you," Alice said in awe.

Bella nodded, "It's like a magnet, it just finds me. But anyways, Stefan and Klaus had a falling out once Stefan began to feel again. Let me tell you, never get on the wrong side of a Salvatore or a Mikaelson, they are all vindictive assholes when they feel wronged." Bella glanced at all of them, daring them to argue but each of them knew she was right.

"Well, I had gone with Stefan one day, Klaus called and was his normal asshole self and the next thing I know, we're speeding to Elena's house and he shoves her in the back seat and drove off." Elena began to cry, the memories were hard for her.

Bella put her head on Elena's and continued, "Elena was screaming, he had driven to Wickery Bridge. Her parents died on that bridge. Stefan almost— well, he did. He ran off the bridge, hitting the guardrail and we dangled for a bit. Elena was able to get out of the back seat, the back of his car was still on the bridge. She got out, but the car began to fall. Stefan and I went over the bridge. Stefan gave me his blood, I had broken my arm. After that, he pulled us out of the car."

Stefan cringed, "It was not my finest moment, Damon almost killed me, by then he was already in love with Bella and I almost took her and Elena away. Jasper probably would have killed me..."

"What stopped him?" Emmett growled, "I would have."

"I did," Bella said simply looking at Emmett, "I wouldn't allow Damon or Jasper kill Stefan. Damon thought I was in love with Stefan, but the truth is, I stopped him because Damon needs his brother. I couldn't be the reason why he lost him. Jasper, he's lost enough and Stefan was his family too," Bella took a breath and looked over at Damon, "But that was when I really woke up from the fog. That was the first time I noticed how much people, aside from my dad, Renee, and Jasper, cared about me. That's when I began to live again."

Rosalie began to laugh. The group of people turned to look at her and she stopped and smiled before she said, "Only you Bella. Only you would befriend dangerous monsters and not be afraid of dying. Only you would snap out of depression after falling off a bridge and forgive the man who took you over enough to save him from his brother."

Bella chuckled a little herself, "I'm probably broken. I suck as a human."

Elena laughed, "You really do. But you are the glue of our family. It used to be me and now it's you. You brought Damon and Stefan back to brothers, you brought Jasper and Caroline together. You even brought Hayley and Klaus together."

Bella shook her head, "Tyler did that, he introduced them."

"Bella, you must accept the fact that you are the reason we have come together as a family. Not just my own, but everyone here," Elijah said, standing next to Bella, "This mishmash of stubborn individuals would only come together for someone worthy. You are that someone. If not for you, we would still be at odds, you must know this."

Bella shrugged, "You all give me way too much credit. You guys saved me, not the other way around. I was lost and you guys gave me purpose, each of you brought back a piece of my soul I thought I lost when he left me. You all prove to me every day that I can trust each of you with my life, as insignificant as it is."

"Bells, I hope one day you can trust us as well," Emmett's voice called to her from where he stood, "I know it'll be hard, but I hope that one day you can forgive us for what you went through."

Bella gave him a small smile, "I do Emmett, a little. I can't continue to lay blame at your feet because truth be told, had you stayed, I would not have my family. Jasper would never have been comfortable enough around me while human, I would have never met any of my friends, and my father would not have fallin in love with Liz. No matter how short a time they got together, I'm grateful that they found each other. I would have not met Damon, not realized what I was truly missing. So I do forgive you in a way, but maybe not to the extent you were expecting. I can't think of you as family. Family sticks by you. They yell and argue, scream, and apologize, but they don't abandon you."

Alice nodded her head in defeat, "We understand Bella, I hate it, but it's understandable. We shouldn't have let Edward make that decision for us. I should have come back with Jasper. But we truly believed it was what was best at the time."

Bella sighed, arm still entwined with Elena's, "It's fine Alice. Please stop feeling like you have to apologize every time my past is brought up. We all made decisions that lead us to where we are today. I don't regret any of my actions and neither should any of you. The outcome is just what it is. My life is perfect, with exception of Victoria, I don't regret anything."

"Okay Bella," Carlisle said suddenly, "we will stop apologizing for the past and just hope that your future includes our family as well."

Bella gave a non committal smile, not willing to say the words. For everything she had said about forgiveness, and she was willing to forgive the Cullen's, she wasn't ready to voice it. The underlying doubt still haunted her, the thought that when she voiced complete forgiveness to the family, they would hurt her once again still clouded her judgment. Her experiences with the cold ones spoke volumes more than their pretty words of atonement. She refused to let them back into her heart in the same way again. She couldn't take anymore scars.

Damon, sensing his girlfriend's reluctance, said, "Come on Babygirl, let's go grab some dinner for these mutts at the diner. I'm sure they've eaten Emily out of all things resembling food. Poor girl may have to resort to throwing bones at them." Damon smirked at the growls of several wolves. He heard the slightest rustle to his left, twisted faster than any human eye could see and had slammed Paul to the ground in front of him.

The wolf continued to growl and snap at the vampire, still amazed over how much stronger these creatures were to their counterparts. He would have thought the cold bloodsuckers would be stronger, their bodies felt like granite under his hot touch. While originals were easier to break through the skin, actually getting the chance to break it was hard. While the Cullen's were fast, Damon and the rest were faster and more agile than even Jasper. Jasper was tough due to his training in the vampire wars, but Klaus especially was impossible.


End file.
